LA MEJOR PAREJA
by Ichimaru341
Summary: Natsu se fue a entrenar durante un mes, un día regresa y Makarov le ordena salir a una misión con Cana dada por el consejo, durante el viaje son interceptados y Natsu salva a su compañera, deciden acampar y ocurrirá algo entre los dos, algo que ambos sabían desde pequeños pero no quisieron aceptarlo. habrá aventura
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste y por favor léanlo, lo hice por inspiración y depende de los review subiré otro pronto. Tanto perdonajes como la histria real son propiedad de hiro máxima.. . . LA MEJOR PAREJA:

CAPITULO I: HACIENDO EQUIPO

Era un día normal en el gremio, como todos los demás días fairy tail estaba feliz, ese ambiente alegre, calido, familiar como siempre se encontraba en una de sus peleas repentinas .Mirajane en el bar atendiendo a los demás, lucy platicaba con Erza, Cana bebía de su barril, gajeel comía tuercas y los demás conversaban muy felices. De pronto entró natsu muy alegre, todos se sorprendieron porque n lo habían visto en un mes, tiempo durante el cual entrenó nuevas ecnicas, todos le saludaron, se dirigió a la barra .-oye mira, me podras preparar un plato de comida por favor?, sucede que tengo mucha hambre, happy está con charle y no tengo nadie que pueda cocinar o algo que yo pueda cocinar.

-con gusto Natsu, solo aguarda un poco.¿sabes?, es la primera vez que cocino para alguien que no sean mis hermanos

-oye, rosadito- entró gray retando al pelirosa .

-¿te refieres a mí? ojos tristes – respondió natsu al tiempo en que giraba

-acaso estas sordo?, si que me refiero a ti,- señaló al mago

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mister ice?- dijo Natsu rojo de furia

-quiero pelear contigo tonto-

-no puedo rechazar esa oferta, sin embargo, espero una comida que muy dulcemente mira me va a preparar- cuando dijo eso mira se sonrojó

-gray-san,- dijo juvia desde la puerta,-te estaba buscando-

Gray se sonrojo también y luego cuestionó- ¿Qué sucede juvia?-

-quiero platicar contigo a solas-

-c.. con.. conmigo?, esta bien, salgamos a dar un paseo- los dos salieron muy lentamente, gray un poco nervioso, en fin, las puertas se cerraron y todos continuaron en su rol.

Poco después salió Makarov , muy serio y sospechoso, se subió a la barra. Inspeccionó el lugar y a cada habitante entre cerrando los ojos para enfocar, poco después por fin tuvo una decisión, entonces dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla- haber… veamos, el mensaje decía un hombre y una mujer…, ya sé, - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

-Cana y… quien será bueno…-

Natsu se encontraba masticando lo que mirajane le había preparado, mientras esta veía su reacción con mucha atención.- esto es delicioso!- gritó el mago- increíble, esta muy rico!-

Mirajane suspiró de alivio y ,sonrojada sonrió y le dio las gracias a natsu.

-ya sé, -gritó Makarov- natsu, si, natsu y Cana vengan conmigo.

Cana se quedó sorprendida y natsu se lamentó de no poder degustar aunque sea un poco mas la comida de Mira.- que lastima, mira, si te pido en otra ocasión comida… ¿me darias?- preguntó el mago

-por supuesto, estaré encantada de atenderte- respondió la albina

-adelante, vengan a mi oficina- dijo el maestro

Los dos se dirigieron a su oficina. Cuando entraron, el maestro los esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué sucede ossan?- preguntó natsu mientras se sentaba

-nos mando a llamar maestro- dijo Cana

-escuchen,- dijo Makarov- los escogí porque ambos presentan un potencial increíble, Cana tu has sido convocada varias veces a ser maga de clase S. natsu tu eres un dragón slayer, tu poder basta para cazar dragones y cumplir misiones peligrosas. Verán, el consejo me dijo que tendrán que ir a una junta, es solo para probar el potencial del gremio, la única condición es que no sean de clase S, por eso no mandé ni a Erza ni a mirajane contigo natsu… en fin, deberán luchar contra otros gremios para dejar el nombre del nuestro en alto, deben dar lo mejor de ustedes, deben partir ahora mismo, podrán entrenar en el camino- mencionó mientras recogía unos papeles

-pero…, donde será esa lucha?-interrogó Cana

-será en un coliseo recién construido- se puso de pie

-de donde o donde se encuentra ese coliseo- volvió a interrogar la atractiva mujer

-ya lo verán, me dijeron que deberían seguir el camino al oeste por el bosque, y ahora alístense, esta tarde saldrán- abrió la puerta

-¿esta misma tarde?- dijo Cana algo sobresaltada

-si, y deben apresurarse-

-esta bien, natsu, ve por tus cosas y alístate como si fuera un viaje largo, casa de campaña, no muchos víveres, ropa, en fin, lo necesario para sobrevivir.- explicaba mientras se ponía de pie

-si, lo haré- dijo natsu mientras salía a toda prisa

Cana no se quedó atrás, de hecho, hizo lo mismo que le ordeno a natsu. Acordaron de verse a las afueras del gremio en cuanto terminaran. Natsu estaba allí esperando a Cana, cuando esta llego, ambos partieron

-natsu, representamos al gremio, no lo olvides, no podemos perder.-

-lo entiendo, solo hay que ganar ¿verdad?, entonces será pan comido- dijo el pelirosa con su peculiar sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En otro lugar..

Gray sama, debo confesarle algo- dijo juvia muy avergonzada

-que sucede juvia- gray se había sonrojado

-la verdad, eres el único que me ha aceptado tal como soy, por eso guardas un lugar muy especial dentro de mi corazón- juvia se tocó el pecho

-vamos juvia, no es para tan…- fue interrumpido por juvia

-si lo es!, la verdad… te amo, gray sama- gray se sonrojó tremendamente, no sabía que decir, y no lo dijo, simplemente tomo a juvia del brazo y la empujó hacia el tomó su rostro y lo acercó al de el, los labios de los dos hicieron contacto dando origen a un beso muy apasionado. Duró unos minutos que para ellos fueron segundos, después se separaron

-también te amo juvia- admitió gray

Volvieron al acto, sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo, esta vez, juvia tomó a gray del cuello y gray tomó a juvia de la cintura.

Natsu y cana iban dando la vuelta cuando los encontraron, gray se dio cuenta pero prefirió ignorar lo que sucedía y seguir besando a juvia quien tambien se había dado cuenta, volvieron a despegarse.

-Cana-san- dijo juvia muy apenada vindo hacia el suelo

-tranquila juvia, debes disfrutar el momento, natsu y yo ya íbamos de salida, hasta luego-

Cana empujó a Natsu quien seguía viendo impactado y se quería quedar.-anda vamonos- dijo cana al tiempo que le daba un codazo. Se alejaron muy rapido del lugar.

-o no, por culpa de juvia gray-sama se sonrojó y quedó en ridiculo frente a Natsu-san, por mi culpa ahora todos te verán extrañ…- gray le cubrió la boca con su mano interrumpiendo así su oración.

-no digas tonterías, te amo, eso es todo, si eres feliz, nome importa lo que los demás piensen- de los ojos de juvia brotaron lágrimas de felicidad, esta abrazó fuertemente a gray sacandole el aire – gray-sama.

-viste eso, juvia y gray se aman-

-si, eso es amor, aaa, que lastima que no tengo un novio-

-a los demás hombres no les gustan las mujeres que toman en exceso,-

-lo sé, pero el alcohol es mi afici… aguarda un momento, dijiste a los demás hombres?, que hay de ti?-

-debo admitir que me resultas atractiva- Cana se sonrojó y sonrió

-baka, tu también me resultas algo guapo- ahora natsu se sonrojó

Era difícil negar que era atractiva, con una chaqueta blanca, un rostro muy bien delineado, y un cuerpo perfecto.

Los dos se sonrieron, sonrojados, después, como si fuese lo mas natural, Cana abrazó el brazo de natsu y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirosa. Natsu se impactó pero prefirió seguirle el juego, este le acarició el pelo y siguieron caminando. La gente los observaba extrañados, a Cana le convenía, ella no quería que la vieran salir sola o retirada de natsu, sabrían que era soltera y le dirían solterona, lo cual odiaba, aunque, a decir verdad, se sentía segura y sentía una calidez muy bonita, nunca había sentido algo igual, menos por natsu, acaso… se estaba enamorando?

FLASHBACK

Cana iba llegando a su casa apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y enseguida…

-papá…- gritaba Cana- oye papá, tengo que ir a una misión, rápido, sal que me quiero despedir de ti.-decía mientras buscaba unas cosas

-oye Cana- salió su padre- con quien vas a ir?-volvió a hablar

-es una misión organizada por el maestro, así que iré con natsu-

-ooo natsu ah?... dime, ¿has pensado hacerme suegro?-cana se sonrojó- porque si es hací preferiría que fuera con natsu o alguien como el

-papá.. que cosas dices?- dijo con un tono incoherente

-es la verdad, por cierto, dile a quien sea tu próximo novio que para conseguir mi aprobación debe vencerme. Y dale esto a natsu de mi parte- le entregó un poco de dinero- el sabrá que hacer.

-jaja, en serio debe derrotarte?,entonces no podré casarme nunca.-

-solo bromeo- dijo girdalrts mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Cana alistó sus cosas, una casa de campaña, una bolsa de dormir, algo de ropa(en especial sostenes) y un poco de alcohol, lo guardó todo en una mochila, calentó un poco de agua para bañarse, en lo que el agua se calentaba se sentó y siguió conversando con su papá .

-padre… crees que soy atractiva?

-pero que dices, eres muy atractiva, el valiente que se atreva a decírtelo de verdad te conviene-

-crees que haría buena pareja con natsu?

-desde luego, natsu es una gran persona, deberías considerarlo, talvez no tomarlo en cuenta-

-a que te refieres?-

-me refiero a que cualquiera que te atraiga y a quien le importes será buen partido, no es necesario que sea natsu, o… acaso te gusta?- cana se sonrojó, su padre se puso de pie

-debes poner todo tu empeño y dar lo mejor de ti. Por cierto, ya puedes bañarte.-

-si allá voy-

Se puso de pie y fue a bañarse.

Ya en el baño… -de verdad me estaré enamorando… no lo se, en fin, debo concentrarme en la misión- dijo para sí.- se miró frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y desnuda.

Poco a poco se enjabonó ese sensual y hermoso cuerpo, luego de enjuagarse se talló ese lindo cabello que tenía. Por fin se secó y frente al mismo espejo se vio un poco insatisfecha- siento que algo me falta- se dijo mientras se ponía a toalla- pero… ¿Qué es?- salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto-, nah… debo estar alucinando porque no he tomado mucho hoy- tomo un trago de cerveza y comenzó a vestirse, primero su ropa interior, en seguida su pantalón marrón, después su sostén azul y al ultimo su chaqueta blanca.- adiós padre, ya me voy,- dijo apurada, después le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a correr hacia el gremio

-adiós hija, no te separes de natsu!- gritaba su padre.

-si papá, debo darme prisa- dijo para sí , poco después divisó al gremio y en su entrada a Natsu- oye Natsu! He llegado, hay que partir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Después de caminar durante más de 2 horas dentro del bosque…-Oye, Natsu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo la atractiva mujer que se encontraba aferrada al brazo del peirrosa .

-seguro, ¿Qué sucede?- respondió el mago

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- Natsu se sonrojó y quedó paralizado,

-creo que no- respondió.

-crees que te puedas enamorar?-preguntó sonrojada

-tratas de insinuar algo- tambien se sonrojó

-lo que quiero decir es que si sientes alguna atracción hacia alguna chica del gremio-

-aaaa, solo por una-

-¿y es linda?

-eres tu Cana- al terminar de decir eso, Cana se sonrojó tremendamente, se separó ligeramente

Natsu no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza nisiquiera estaba sonrojado, simplemento vió a Cana-y tu, ¿te sientes ataida por alguien?- preguntó

La pelinegra se quedó mirando su dulce rostro, con la voz entrecortada dijo para sí – vamos muy rapido Cana, date tu tiempo para pensarlo- después en voz alta dijo- baka, solo te me haces guapo, es todo.

Como si se viera forzada se alejó del brazo de Natsu, casi de mala gana. Siguieron avanzando durnte un rato, solo había vegetación, verde y abundante, muy bonita por cierto. Cana iba viendo al suelo, luego su caminar fue interrumpido por el brazo del pelirosa.-que te pa- su oración fue interceptada por la mano del mago- nos estan siguiendo. Hay dos detrás de nosotros. Dos enfrente y dos en cada lado, preparate para pelear-

-lo haré- dijo Cana, Natsu volteó y sintió que algo tocaba su brazo-gracias Natsu- comentó Cana

-No hay de que- volteó Natsu a verla.-solo debes tener cuidado-

Los oponentes salieron y unos se llevaron a Cana, natsu esperó a que se le acercaran y a tremenda velocidad apareció arriba de un arbol- oigan tontos, buscan a alguien- dijo mientras encendía sus puños, nuevamente se transportó y apareció frente a ellos dandole a 2 un golpe en el abdomen con sus puños en llamas, quienes fueron golpeados por natsu salieron propusados hacia atrás traspasando arboles y ramas, cuando por fin se detuvieron se incendiaron con las mismas llamas con las que natsu los golpeó quedaban 6 de los ocho en total, tres natsu y tres Cana, Natsu apareció nuevamente arriba del arbol -es hora de acabar con ustedes, he aprendido mucho entrenando solo durante un mes, les enseñaré una nueva técnica, le llamé flecha de fuego, veran, primero, manipulo mis llamas- prendió sus manos en fuego y con la izquierda hizo una especie de arco.-despues les doy forma- con el brazo decrecho tomo la cuerda de fuego del arco y la estiró hacia el apuntando a los enemigos, vestidos de ninjas, salió una especie de flecha- y al final disparo- entonces soltó con su mano derecha la cueda y una flecha de fuego salió disparada hacia ellos, inundándolos en un mar de llamas que los consumían hasta morir, entonces el arco desapareció.

En otro lugar Cana combatía con tres, la maga no pudo con todos, así que salto para atrás, sin embargo un enemigo la interceptó por la espalda con un rayo negro, quemando sus pertenencias, -kyaaaaa!- gritó Cana, quedó inmóvil y caía, ya se había hecho a la idea del frio y duro suelo, había cerrado los ojos, de pronto, sintió que algo la arrebataba de la gravedad interceptandola. Abrió poco a poco sus hermosos ojos y vio la figura de Natsu, había llegado a salvarla, los ojos de Cana estaban abiertos como platos-Nat…su…- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos brillaban y se había ruborizado, Cana le acarició el rostro, natsu la miró, por fin la bajó y a recargó en un arbol.-espera aquí por favor, y no te muevas- le dijo natsu a esa bella mujer.

FLECHA DE FUEGO… gritó, natsu e hizo el ataque. Cana se impactó del poder de natsu, incluso antes de impactar, la flecha que natsu lanzaba quemaba calquier cosa aledaña a ella o que se interpusiera en su camino hacia su objetivo, nuevamente se hizo todo un mar de llamas consumiendo todo a su alrededor. La zona quedó destrozada, todo quedo reducido a cenizas, hecho polvo no había vegetación en esa zona. Natsu volteó a ver a Cana quien se encontraba sorprendida por el ataque de Natsu,- dejame ver tu espalda- le dijo a la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba, la recargó en su pecho y pudo ver su espalda.

-como me imaginaba, tienes unas quemaduras graves, te cargaré a un lugar donde nadie nos localice y te curaré esas heridas.

Cana no lo dejaba de ver- Natsu… gracias-

-no es nada.- Dijo el pelirrosa sonrojado- a fin de cuentas eres mi compañera no dejaré que algo malo te vuelva a suceder.- Cana se ruborizó

El mago se quitó el morral. Luego Natsu se acomodó a Cana en la espalda de ¨caballito¨ , tomó su morral y lo cargó con un brazo y se puso de pie, vamonos, se bajó del arbol de un salto, y comenzó a caminar.

-de verdad… gracias Natsu- dijo Cana ruborizada

-te dije que no es nada- dijo Natsu

-¿sabes?, durante este poco tiempo contigo, me doy cuenta de que eres especial y muy calido, comienzo a pensar que eres único.

-¿porque lo dices?-

-simple, si fueras otro me hubieras dejado combatir sola, no me hubieras salvado y ahora ni me estarías cargando, o si lo hicieses me tocarías el trasero por lujuria,- natsu se sonrojó

-Yo no soy de esos tipos, yo te respeto porque tu…-cana esperaba un ¨me gustas¨y puso suma atención a lo que Natsu diría- eres mi amiga- Cana se desilusionó y su ilusión se vino abajo junto a sus sentimientos y su autoestima dejando a una Cana vacía y triste- aunque me gustas- Cana se sorprendió y abrazó intensamente a Natsu, depues le dijo un ¨te quiero´ al oido, Natsu se sonrojó y no supo que decir, simplemente siguió caminando y luego de un largo rato de silencio se detuvo en seco y dijo- aquí esta bien, podremos acampar aquí por ahora, bajó a Cana y puso su morral en el suelo.

-quedate aquí iré por un poco de madera para una fogata, traje algo de comida conmigo, por favor sácala de mi morral… cierto,-dijo mientras sacaba una cobija de su morral y a acomodaba en el suelo.-Cana acuestate allí boca abajo,-

Cana no dudó ni un instante en hacerle caso, lentamente se fue agañandose con auda de Natsu y se fue incorporando hasta quedar bien acostada.

-bien- dijo Natsu- esa magia fue de fuego, como sabes, soy el dragon slayer de fuego, por tanto, tengo el don de poder cambiar las intensiones de mi elemento.-Natsu le desató el sostén y Cana se sonrojó mucho- ahora te curaré, escucha son las 7:30 pm, una vez que halla usado este hechizo no te podrás mover durante 12 horas, eso explica porqué a esta hora comenzé a buscar madera, no podremos avanzar sino hasta mañana, por eso acamparemos aquí, es un lugar muy oculto( y como no, las enredaderas iban de arbol en arbol creando un escondite perfecto.)

Natsu estiró sus brazos y los colocó ligeramente pegados a la espalda de Cana, pronto comenzó a aplicar fuego a la misma, ero era inverso, ahora las heridas y quemaduras eran sanadas por ese calido y curativo fuego de Natsu, la piel de la mujer comenzó a ponerse ala normalidad, incluso un poco mas bella

-listo, ahora puedes pararte, o, espera, te abrocharé de nuevo el sostén- natsu tomo los tirantes del sostén de Cana y los abrochó acariciando la hermosa piel de la atractiva mujer- ahora, sí, puedes pararte, solo que tienes nadamas 10 minutos para estar de pie, es decir, que dentro de 12 horas solo podras estar parada 10 minutos en total.

-es una lastima dijo Cana- mirando al suelo

-muy bien, ahora me iré a juntar maderas para la fogata, mientras saca la comida que traje por favor.- Cana no lo dudó, y comenzó a buscar

Mientras tanto Natsu se alejaba del lugar, buscando algo de madera, en el suelo encontró unos cuantos trozos y los recogió, siguió buscando más hasta que se cansó- prefiero hacerlo a mi manera- dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos, se puso en guardia y sonrió después comenzó a pegarle al arbol.

En otro lugar ,Cana buscaba la comida en el morral de Natsu -¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo para sí- ¿desde cuando Natsu es tan increíblemente calido?, es mas ¿desde cuando me siento mejor estando con el, y siento una sensación increíble?, sera talves que… ¿me estoy enamorando de ese baka?, no no no, debo estar confundida, es todo, debo ordenarme y pensar bien en lo que quiero, esto no puede estar pasando, no con Natsu, bueno… desde que lo conocí se me hizo algo guapo, pero es todo.-

-Cana, he llegado,- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras cargaba algunos maderos

-muy bien –dijo Cana asombrada

Natsu comenzó a acomodar la madera para hacer una fogata, luego, incorporó la casa de campaña .

Cana estaba apenada porqué no tenía pertenencias, estas habían sido quemadas por los enemigos durante la batalla,

-Anda, entra, debes descansar dijo Natsu mientras le abría la casa de campaña.

-p-pero es tuya son tus cosas- dijo Cana asombrada

-y que importa, soy un caballero, te concedo mi casa de campaña porque quiero protegerte- Cana se ruborizó extremadamente, se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Natsu se le acercó y tomó su rostro, lentamente la acercó al suyo, cerró sus ojos, Cana se dejo llevar tambien cerró sus ojos, empezaron a sentir sus respiraciones y a respirar el aliento del otro, sus labios hicieron contacto y un mar de emociones invadía el cuerpo de cada uno, era el primer beso de los dos, es ciero, Cana había tenido otros novios pero solo era por pasatiempo, jamas besó a uno, Natsu, por su parte siempre se interesó en entrenar, era la primera chica con la que se besaba, entonces, ocurrió, cana tomó a Natsu del cuello, el mago , por su parte lentamente bajó sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura, luego de un rato, sus lenguas se envolvieron en una batalla por bien quien conquistaría a quien. Para su mala suerte, sus pulmones se vaciaron y tuvieron que separarse, aunque los dos tenian miedo por la reacción del otro, se vieron fijamente y luego se abrazaron, Natsu quedó perplejo, se deleitó con el olor de Cana –te amo Cana- le dijo Natsu al oido.-yo mas- La pelinegra se sorprendió de esa calidez que natsu le hacía sentir, se separaron y tomaron sus manos, luego volvieron a besarse, cada uno disfrutó ese momento, Natsu estaba tan emocionado que hasta los maderos se prendieron.

-no me gustaría dormir sola- dijo Cana

-a mi no me gustaría dormir afuera- replicó Natsu

Entraron a la casa y continuaron besandose apasionadamente, se olvidaron por completo de la comida, pronto Natsu se quitó el chaleco y su bufanda.

-te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?-preguntó Natsu

-me encantaría ser tuya-

-no crees que vamos muy rapido?-

-no importa, contigo iría hacia done fuera- dijo cana sonrojada

-quiero que seas mía Cana Alberona- dijo Natu mientras le besaba el cuello y provocaba que Cana gimiera

-quiero ser tuya Natsu Dragneel- dijo Cana en medio de gemidos

Entonces Natsu le quitó el sosten, dejando ver esos grandes y firmes pechos de la mujer

Poco a poco fue bajando en medio de besos y le quitó el pantalón que traía, luego su ropa interior, comenzó besando su boca, después bajó hasta su cuello, saltó hasta sus pechos, los masajeaba con delicadeza, después de besarlos y provocar un gemido, salto a su estomago, besando poco a poco hasta bajar a su abdomen, Cana disfrutada del momento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Natsu. Después de besar su abdomen, la miro como si preguntara algo, Cana asintió con la cabeza y luego le dijo sonrojada-solo tratame con delicadeza y cuidado- Natsu comenzó a lamer las paredes de la parte íntima de la joven quien con extasis gemía a mas no poder, excitando al pelirosa, el mago se aventuró a meter su lengua sacando excitantes gemidos, Cana había tenido un orgasmo.

Despues se incorporó para besar a la mujer mientras se quitaba el pantalón y su ropa interior, miró a Cana y le dijo –te amo, si sientes cualquier dolor, solo dilo- Cana lo miro y le dijo –estoy lista para recibirte- entonces lo introdujo, poco a poco fue penetrando, Cana se tapó la boca ahogando los gritos de una virgen que ya no lo era, entonces Natsu se encontró con su himen, que poco a poco le fue abriendo espacio, hasta que se rompió dandole paso al miembro de Natsu, entonces comenzó poco a poco a moverse, al principio con cuidado pero luego de un rato comezaron a hacerse mas fuertes las entoscadas haciendo que Cana se llenara de placer y que gimera mejor que antes, alentando a Natsu a hacerlo mas y mas duro.

-eres increíble Natsu- dijo Cana mientras gemía de placer

-eres lo mejor- replicó Natsu mientras retiraba su miembro de ella.

Natsu se acostó y Cana se recargó en su pecho, no sin antes darle un beso pícaro, ambos quedaron dormidos abrazandose.

En otro lugar, en fairy hills juvia y gray dormían juntos de igual manera que Cana y Natsu

-Gray sama. Lo ao-

-hablame de tu juvia, porque desde ahora somos novios.

-y pronto nos cazaremos?- gray se sorprendió

-e.. si, pero eso, luego…-

Al dia siguiente…

Cana abrió poco a poco sus hermosos ojos color marrón, comenzó a recordar lo de anoche, le daban ganas de gritar de emoción, no era un sueño, se había acostado con Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego, el famoso salamander y solo por ser invitada a una misión gracias a Makarov, sentía que era la más feliz del mundo y literalmente lo era, no lo podía creer había conocido al amor de su vida, el verdadero, de quien menos lo esperaba, ese chico tonto que desde pequeño le pareció atractivo, que estuvo con ella desde que la conoció y que la ayudo a salir adelante, aquel que la salvó de caer, aquel que le curó las quemaduras y le cedió sus pertenencias, aquel con el que dio su primer beso, aquel con quien fue su primera vez, NATSU DRAGNEEL el amor de la vida de CANA ALBERONA, sin dudas, ¨la mejor pareja¨ salió de su fantasía volviendo a la realidad, no vio a Natsu y pensó lo peor, su autoestima cayó hasta el suelo, su cara de felicidad se interrumpió por una de preocuacion, -Natsu!- grito Cana, y no tuvo respuesta, sin duda estaba preocupada.

Afuera, Natsu se encontraba cocinando, y escuchó el grito de Cana quizo darle una sorpresa, así que sacó un trozo de papel y una pluma y se puso a escribir, después con todo y la comida fue a esconderse atrás de a casa de campaña.

Cana preocupada, se puso su sostén, y su ropa interior y salió, se dirigió a un trozo de papel que se encontraba allí:

Cana:

Estube pensando en lo de anoche y decidí olvidarlo, perdona pero me dejé llevar por la emocion del momento, prefiero rehacer mi vida y dejarte rehacer la tuya, perdona de verdad pero me iré de aquí y me olvidaré de todos, de ti, de happy, de mi equipo y hasta de fairy tail, adiós Cana y cuidate mucho, adios.

Natsu Dragneel.

Al terminar de leer esto, de los ojos de la maga brotaron unas lagrimas quería morir simplemente no aceptaba la realidad, con una mano se tapó la boca y se dejó caer. Cana comenzó a llorar desesperadamente no encontraba una respuesta y quería gritar, de echo, cuando lo iba a hacer algo le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-adivina,- escuchó el tono de su voz, no había duda, era Natsu, el amor de su vida.

-Natsu…- se quitó su mano de los ojos y volteó a verlo-¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- dijo mientras le daba unos golpes en el pecho y en seguida lo abazaba- ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí?, me hiciste sentir horrible.

-simplemente fue una broma, jamás haría eso a una mujer como tú, pero vamos, te preparé el desayuno, debes de estar hambrienta.

Cana estaba atónita, lo miró y luego lo abrazó fuertemente- te amo, lo sabes?, eres el mejor novio del mundo y nadie se compara contigo.-

-entonces… ¿ya somos novios?-

-baka, es obvio, después de lo de anoche deberíamos serlo.

-es cierto- natsu sonrió- por cierto, perdona por esa marca,- Natsu señaló su cuello, Cana sacó una carta y la hizo un espejo, se miró y vio una marca parecida a la del gremio.- disculpa, es mi marca de apareamiento- Natsu se sonrojó- es la marca de mi amor, pero descuida, se quitará dentro de un día-

-osea que me amas solo un día?-

-no es eso, pero no quiero marcarte de por vida, prefiero demostrartelo.- Cana lo interrumpió con un amoroso beso mientras tomaba la comida que Natsu le había preparado.

-Bien, probaré tu comida amor- dijo Cana

-amor… podría acostumbrarme a eso.-

Cana dio un mordisco a la carne que estaba deliciosa, Natsu esperaba ansioso la reacción de su amada.

-es increíble, Natsu, donde aprendiste a curar, cocinar y esa nueva tecnica?-

-es sencillo, pasé 1 mes de mi vida entrenando solo y aislado del mundo exterior y la civilización, así que tenía que sobrevivir solo, aprendí a cocinar, depues comenzé a inventar nuevas tecnicas, entre una de esas tantas tecnicas esta la que viste, una vez herí a un conejo mientras intentaba, el conejo tenía crías así que tenía que curarlo, recuerdo que igneel me dij que podía cambiar la naturaleza de mi elemente, entonces comenzé a practicar esa tecnica hasta que pude curar al conejo, en ese tiempo yo cuidé de sus crías. O, por cierto, toma,- le dio una botella de alcohol- ya se que lo adoras.

Cana lo miró y le dijo- en estos momentos y de ahora en adelante, te adoro mas a ti- besó a Natsu.

Después, cuando terminó su comida Cana le dijo a Natsu- oye… tengo algo de flojera, por favor entremos de nuevo a dormir otro poco,-

-está bien-

Los dos entraron y se acostaron,-Natsu, que es para ti el amor?- pregunto la atractiva mujer desde el pecho del pelirosa

-es querer incondicionalmente a alguien, sin importar l que suceda, es ser capaz de hacer todo y dar hasta la vida con tal de que estés feliz. Y yo… yo… Cana yo te amo.

-yo tambien te amo Natsu- dijo Cana con lágrimas en sus ojos.-cierto… desde cuando te gusto?-

-casi dede que te ví, desde que entré a Fairy tail sentí atracción por ti ycuando comenzaste a tomar…-

FLASHBACK:

-Oye tu, pequeño,- dijo Cana de pequeña- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-eto… mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- dijo natsu de niño muy penoso

-he escuchado que fuiste entrenado por un dragon-

-igneel es increíble, es uy grande y fuerte-

-me gustaría ver a un dragon-

-si, son muy grandes-

Mucho tiempo más

Oye Cana bebe un trago- le decían sus amigos

-esta bien, solo un trago- Cana bebe un trago y se emociona- increíble, lo adoro, denme mas-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-me gustas Natsu, soy tuya-

-me encantas Cana… Cana es un nombre hermoso, bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño- Cana se sonrojó,- soy todo tuyo.

En seguida se arreglaron y salieron, comenzaron a arreglar todo en medio de conversaciones con risas y besos , todo era feliz, pero de repente llegaron mas malhechores, cegaron a Natsu con un ataque y solo escucho un gito- NATSU!- era cana

-Cana, iré por ti, yo te rescataré- dijo Natsu cegado

Aprovechando la situación, los enemigos comenzaron a golpear a Natsu, este no se podía defender.

-es todo, dijo Natsu,- y comenzó a acar llamas alrededor de su cuerpo para que no lo tocaran, abrió los ojos a la fuerza y comenzó por decir- se llevaron a Cana, yo me llevaré sus vidas!- lo dijo muy furioso.

FLECHA DE FUEGO. Gritó mientras hacía los ataques, uno a uno, los aventó, arrasando con la zona, eran demasiados, el debía hacer algo, y lo hizo, saltó hacia arriba, -es hora de probar una tecnica para estas situaciones,- prendió sus pies en fuego y se elevó, ahora comenzó a absorber aire y luego gritó MEGA RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, IGNEEL DAME TU FUERZA! Lanzó todo un mar de llamas que cubría a todos los enemigos que no pudieron escapar, todos eran cubiertos en llamas.

Natsu bajó y le preguntó a uno hacia donde llevaban a Cana.

-hacia el monte guergolia ,se encuentra en dirección oeste , allí esta nuestra base, la van a torturar para derrotar a gildarts-

Natsu prendió sus llamas y con ojos de furia dijo, voy por Cana, voy por mi amada, y sobre todo… voy a acabarlos a todos!-

FIN.

Bien, amigos este es mi primer fanfic, por favor, veré lo review y aceptaré críticas contractivas, espero les alla gustado, y por favor, siganme en facebook como ichimaru tsouske y denle like a mi pagina fans de one piece. Fairy tail. Pronto subiré un fic de one piece, Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto y depende de los review subiré otro pronto.

¿Qué le pasará a Cana?.


	2. RESCATANDO A CANA

Aquí esta el nuevo, capitulo, porque ustedes lo pidieron! Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaan! Bueno, amigos, aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, espero no haber tardado mucho, disfruten y recomienden la historia, gracias a los mas de 200 lectores que echaron un vistazo al primer capitulo, tanto personajes como historia real son de hiro máshima. Una de eiichiro oda y una tecnica de otra serie. Disfruten la historia :DLA MEJOR PAREJA.

CAPITULO II: RESCATANO A CANA.

Los pasos de Natsu eran apresurados. –debo llegar rapido, no quiero que lastimen a Cana- se decía a sí mismo, pero… algo resultaba extraño para el… Cana nunca se había acercado mucho a alguien, siempre en su bebida, disfrutaba estar sola, jamas expresaba sus sentimientos, era floja y poco femenina, y fanática del alcohol, aquella amargada y seria además de tímida, tenía una actitud cortante, si bien no le disgustaba la compañía de otros, preferiría mil veces estar sola ahogando sus penas con alcohol, se quejaba de todo, era deseada por todos, pero jamás hablaba mucho con alguien, una de las mujeres mas bellas de fairy tail, aunque retirada, siempre estaba en su mundo, pensando en sus problemas, jamás le comentaba a nadie y aun así no dejaba que la intentaran ayudar. Salvo cierto dragon slayer de fuego, ahora el, Natsu dragneel era el único que se había acercado a ayudarla y compartir sus penas, aquel que logró ganarse algo que ningun hombre pudo ganarse de Cana, su amor y confianza mutua, era una Nico Robin y su luffy era Natsu.

Ahora su forma de ver la vida había cambiado, Cana era feliz por primera vez sin necesidad de alcohol en su vida, todo gracias a natsu, mismo que la invitó a disfrutar la vida, mismo que remasterizó a Cana, Natsu era el unico en el que Cana confíaba, la hizo mejor, feliz.

Cana lo sabía, y por ello estaba enamorada de él, de hecho, lo supo desde que lo conoció, solo que no quiso aceptarlo, aquella tierna niña enamorada de ese extrovertido niño-dragon, como le decía.

-tenemos que torturarla para atraer la atención de gildarts,- decía un secuestrador

-si, el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail, con el acabaremos, estará destrozado si ve a su pequeña hija sexy torturada y abusada.-Cana se sorprendió, la iban a torturar!

-rapido, ayudame Natsu, eres el único en el que puedo confiar, te esperaré- murmulló Cana

Natsu siguió corriendo muy enojado y pensativo… -malditos, voy a acabarlos a todos- se dijo para sí.

Se topó entonces con un viejo muy cansado y con a gran bolsa en la espalda que le pidió ayudara a cargar sus cosas que estaban muy pesadas, iban en la misma dirección así que no se negó.

-gracias, hace un rato me encontré con uso tipos que traían una mujer… la hubiera ayudado de no ser tan viejo, de verdad no hay muchacho como tú.- dijo el viejo mientras caminaban.

-digame, como era e iba la chica-

-tenía el pelo castaño, llevaba una chaqueta blanca y no paraba de repetir… Natsu, valla que ese Natsu es un suertudo por tener una chica tan bonita y sexy, e iba un poco enojada-

-gracias ossan, esa chica confía en mí-

-con que tu eres Natsu verás, te daré unos consejos.- siguieron caminando guante un rat.

Después de caminar un buen tiempo, llegaron a una choza que era la casa del viejo,- esta bien, aquí vivo- dijo el viejo mientras recibía sus cosas.- toma esto por favor…- dijo el viejo mientras le daba una botella, esta botella contiene agua sagrada, sirve para incrementar todo tu poder y tambien para conseguir controlarlo, otra de sus virtudes es que tambien es curativa.- dijo mientras le entregaba un recipiente.

-gracias ossan- dijo natsu mientras se incliaba, después natsu se alejó muy agradecido

-cuidala y amala, chico, no hay muchas como ella!-gritó el viejo ya a lo lejos.

-bien, tengo que darme prisa para poder salvarla.

Apresuró su paso, de hecho comenzó a correr, mientras veía la botella recordaba lo que le dijo el viejo…. –ademas tiene propiedades curativas-… nah, tendré que guardarla.

Veamos… cuando entre a Fairy tail los primeros en conocer fueron Erza y Mirajane… pero tambien conocí a Cana, una Cana distinta a la actual.

FLASHBACK:

Desde pequeños…

Natsu y makarov estaban afuera conversando…

-hola, mi nombre en natsu dragneel, y quiero entrar en fairy tail.- decía natsu al maestro,

-bien, que tipo de magia tienes…?- preguntaba el viejo

-yo puedo dominar el fuego, fui entrenado por igneel, el dragon de fuego, el es como mi padre, pero un día se marchó. Por eso ahora vengo hasta aquí.- decía Natsu un poco triste.

-ya veo, asi que eres un dragon slayer, ¿sabes?, esa magia es muy escaza y poderosa, posiblemente seas muy buen mago..-

-gracias, entonces ¿ya soy de fairy tail?

-solo debes ponerte una marca, vamos, debemos entrar, te presentaré algunos miembros del gremio- entraron y natsu estaba impresionado, era un lugar alegre, muy alegre y familiar,- aquí encontrarás una familia… -dijo el viejo

-maestro, volvió- dijo una extraña joven pelirroja con una falda azul, medias, trenza y una armadura.

-si, he vuelto con un gran mago, es un dragon slayer de fuego- dijo presentando al pelirrosa.

-ya veo, de fuego, un dragon slayer nos vendrá muy bien- decía mientras lo inspeccionaba

-maestro, ha vuelto…- decía ahora una joven peliblanca, con una vestimenta un poco gótica, negra y un fleco

-si he regresado con un dragon slayer-

-ya veo, con que dragon slayer…- dijo tambien mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-mira… ella es Erza- señaló a la pelirroja- ella es mirajane- señaló a la peliblanca

-Erza y Mirajane son nombres hermosos- provocó que las dos jóvenes se sonrojaran

-y tu como te llamas?- preguntó mirajane

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, fui entrenado por un dragon llamado igneel, el me enseñó a leer y a escribir y es muy fuerte, solo que un día, despareció,- dijo natsu, al terminar su frase se notó cierta tristeza.

Erza estaba en su ilusión- Erza es un nombre hermoso.- dijo la proxima titania

-Callate cabeza sangrante… tambien dijo que Mirajane era hermoso.-

Ambas se pegaron cabeza con cabeza diciéndose insultos mutuamente,

-acaso quieres pelea?-dijo mira

-no sería una pelea, sería una paliza la que te daré- decía Erza

Comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes mientras Natsu la veía.

-estas chicas son increíbles verdad?- dijo Makarov mientras la veía- si las provocas, no la cuentas- mencionó el viejo implantando terror en el joven.

-bueno… me pondran mi marca pronto?- mirajane dejo de pelear.

-es cierto, yo te la pondré,-dijo mientras iba por un estuche- acompañame por favor.

-si- ambos se dirijieron a un almacen, un poco oscuro y desordenado.

-bien- dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba el estuche,-en donde lo quieres?

-lo quiero en el brazo derecho y de color rojo por favor- dijo natsu mientras mostraba el brazo derecho. En lo que le ponían el sello, mirajane rompió el hielo con una pregunta que hizo llorar al pelirrosa.

-y donde está ese torpe dragon?-

-Igneel no es torpe, el es muy fuerte, me enseñó a comer y usar fuego… magia, el me aceptó aún cuando nadie lo hizo, cuando no tenía padres, hermanos… una familia, todos me despreciaban, me llamaban torpe y me insultaban- el joven agachó la cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

-perdona… no quize herir- dijo mirajane, pero fue interrumpida porque natsu salió rapiamente- rayos… soy una tonta… yo y mi tonta boca, tal vez por eso la mayoría de jóvenes me tengan miedo…- dijo para sí mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha y se dejaba caer, tambien brotaron lagrimas.- el estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo antes de llegar aquí, y lo primero con lo que es recibido son mis insultos… que torpe soy…- volvió a decirse.

Cuando Natsu salió todos lo veían llorar mientras se dirigía a la salida del remio, Erza lo quizo alcansar o detener pero el maestro la interrumpió –debes dejarlo aclarar sus sentimientos solo- de pronto alguien mas salió, era mirajane, un poco triste, al parecer se había secado las lagrimas.

-tonta gótica,- dijo Erza- que le has hecho?

-disculpenme- dijo sin aceptar ese reto a duelo de Erza, lo que extrañó a la pelirroja- no era mi intención herirle.

Erza la miró y se arrepientió de decirle eso. –perdona por lo de antes- dijo disculpandose

Mirajane la abrazó, -el estuvo solo durante un tiempo, nadie lo aceptaba, siempre era rechazado- volvió a llorar- sin el calor del hogar, el amor de una madre, la compañía de un padre, la diversión con un hermano.- la volteó a ver, provocando que Erza tambien se pusiera triste- y yo lo recibí de la peor manera- Erza tambien lloró.

Natsu caminaba por la ciudad, se dirigía hacia una montaña muy triste y se encontró con algo que lo puso furioso.

-Miren, otra vez la bruja del Tarot- decían señalando a una joven con un bestido a cuadros naranja y blanco, cola de caballo y los mechones que caían de los costados, delineando su rostro que enseguida cautivó a Natsu.

-dejenme, no les e echo nada- decía mientras lloraba tirada en un rincón recibiendo sus insultos, - por favor, djenme en paz- decía tratando de defenderse.

-no, tu eres muy rara, bruja del tarot, nadie te quiere, no tienes familia, solo tienes ese tonto vestido- decían todos haciendo sentir mal a la joven.

-por favor- dijo mientras veía que la iban a golpear, estaba preparadapara el golpe, pero algo lo detuvo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió que un chico pelirosa detenía la mano del agresor- oigan, idiotas, no creen que se ven cobardes molestando a ella- dijo mientras sonrojaba sin querer a la joven- ¿Quién te crees?- decían lo jóvenes.

Pronto todos se le abalanzaron, y comenzaron a tirarle golpes, todos los esquivaba y terminó dandoles una paliza a todos.

-vamonos, el no es normal, dejenlo con su novia la bruja,- decían mientras se retiraba

El mago se acercó a la joven y le extendió su mano…- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-si, gracias,- dijo la joven sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu

-esos tipos son raros,- dijo mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse- mi nombre es atsu Drageel, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo cuando la joven ya estaba de pie

-mi nombre es… Cana Alberola y pertenezco a fairy tail-

-menos mal, hola Cana, bueno, adiós, tengo que ir a un lugar.

El joven se alejó dejando tras de sí a una niña que lo veía extrañada. Siguió corriendo hasta salir de la ciudad, se dirigió montaña arriba lo mas rapido que pudo, esquivando arboles y animales propios del bosque, poco a poco se fue acercando sin parar y con unas ganas de llegar increíbles, por din, llegó a la cima, solo para observar un panorama hermoso, la ciudad entera, tambien veía el bosque y más allá otras montañas, se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a pensar…

-Igneel, me voy a hacer mas y mas fuerte, entonces iré en tu busqueda y te encontraré-

Se dijo mientras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, pronto volvió a decir.

-sé que nadie aquí me aceptará como su amigo, pero trataré de ser alguien increíble con todos para ganarme su amistad y confianza, no me importa si nadie me quiere, seguiré entrenando, les demostraré que puedo avanzar solo, no necesito de nadie mas.- su lanto era notorio, era una escena conmovedora- no me importan si los demas me dicen torpe, si te dicen tonto, yo seguiré adelante por mi cuenta.

Siguió admirando el paisaje, duró así aproximadamene durante 2 horas, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un crujir de una rama, volteo a ver y vio que la niña que ayudó corría a esconderse tras un arbol.

-te he visto, sal de allí- dijo girando la vista de nuevo.

-rayos… perdona por espiarte- dijo apenada

-desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- pregunt´el chico admirando el paisaje

-no mucho, cuando llegué te ví y quise conocerte un poco más.- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba junto al pelirosa

-ya veo, por cierto, hace un rato me dijiste que eras parte de Fairy tail… asi que… que tipo de magia usas?- dicho esto, la joven agachó la mirada y con pena aventuró a decir

-yo uso la magia de cartas.-del rostro de la joven brotaron lagrimas- es una magia debil y tonta, nadie la quie…- fue interrumpida por el joven

-increibleeeee!, usas cartas como magia, debes ser increíble- Cana se sonrojó y como no era el primero en alabar su tipo de magia

-pero soy muy debil y tonta- dijo en tono de reproche

\- no te atrevas a decirte tonta y debil, no lo eres, cuentas conmigo para siempre, aun si nadie quiere ser tu amigo, yo te apoyaré.-

-entonces no opinas que soy bruja ni me insultaras-

-no tengo por qué, no me has hecho nada para que yo te lo diga y aunque quisieras, jamás me ha importado decirle a alguien por su apodo, sabes?, no soy de esos.

La joven se puso de pie.- De verdad cuento contigo?- preguntó

-claro, no dejaré que alguien mas experimente el rechazo- Natsu se puso de pie

-por cierto, que magia utilizas…- dijo la castaña

-yo uso magia de fuego, fui entrenado por igneel, un dragon increíble

-oye, anochese, vamos al gremio, pero… cuentame más… de verdad te entrenó un DRAGON?- preguntó asombrada

-si…

FIN DEL FALSHBACK:

-Cana… te rescataré pronto, resiste por favor…-

En otro lugar… Cana estaba arrodillada frente a un extraño sujeto rubio y de cabello largo, con un cigarro, algo corpulento, tenía una playera azul y un pantalón blanco, estaba peinado hacía atrás y usaba una capucha que cubría su espalda.

-donde estoy?- dijo muy enojada

-estas en un coliseo- dijo el sujeto mientras reía.

-el coliseo….- penso Cana- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó- ¿Por qué un coliseo?

-verás. Te explicaré todo así que pon mucha atención…

Tu padre es gildarts… recientemente regresó de una misión de 10 años, la misión fue del pueblo de donde vengo, el destruyó el pueblo, por eso estoy enfadado. Sucede que el y yo tenemos casi el mismo poder, solo que no quiero gastar mis energías, cuando peleamos por primera vez, el y yo destruimos el lugar… bueno, lo que pasa es que me cayó muy mal, lo quiero destrozar como el destrozó mi pueblo yo destrozaré a su hija..., bien. Mi plan es torturarte hasta la muerte para que el se quede impactado, su adorada hija estará mutilada.

En fin, la otra cosa, era engañar al maestro… le hicimos creer que el consejo le dio una orden de mandar a magos para torturarlos, la cosa era que no debían ser magos de clase S, mira… ibamos a torturarlos hasta que el gremio nos declarara la guerra. Si lo hacía, entre todo el alboroto, nosotros te secuestraríamos para torturarte… sucede que te mandó a ti, que mejor. pero tardaron mucho en llegar que decidí que fueran por ti. Fue costoso descerse de ese salamander… pero al final con mas de 100 hombres atacandolo, el pobre debió haber muerto.

En fin, es una pena torturar a alguien tan hermosa como tu, pero ni modo. Atenla!

Los hombre obedecieron y tomaron a Cana de los brazos para ponerse unos brazaletes de metal pegados a una cadenas y estirarla a tal punto de que quedara colgando.

-bien, informaremos a su padre- tomo una lacrima y de inmediato apareció Gildarts,

-oye, Girldarts… tenemos a tu hija, la torturaremos antes de que llegues…- dijo mientras de mostraba a Cana colgando

-maldito, dejala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver- dijo Gilfarts

-mi pueblo tampoco tenía nada que ver, te haré sentir la impotencia y angustia que yo sentí por mi pueblo.. jajaja

-espera… donde está Natsu-

-el dragon slayer o salamander está muerto, garcias a mis mas de 100 hombres.-

Gildarts quedó impactado y atónito, no podria creer que Natsu quedara muerto, Cana tambien se impactó y hasta lloró, -Natsu no puede estar muerto- decía- Natsu vendrá por mí, el me lo prometió. NATSU!- Gritó la castaña y pronto soltó en llanto.

-bien, hora de comenzar con la tortura. Primero te mostraremos a Natsu muerto- el hombre estiró el brazo y apareció una ilusion de Natsu todo olido a golpes, sangrando y muerto-

-kyaaaaaa!- Gritó Cana al ver esa imagen –Natsuuuu!

-bien, comenzaremos con la tortura real…- de pronto, envolvió a Cana en ilusiones.

Era un lugar oscuro, solo estaba Cana, luego aparece Natsu y esta corre a abrazarlo, pero después Natsu le dice-yo no te quiero… BRUJA DEL TAROT!- Cana comenzó a llorar y vió a Natsu alejarse mientras se dirigía a Mirajane y la besaba como besó a Cana. Esta rompió en llanto, la escena le partió el corazon. Después esaba en el gremio, tomando alcohol, de pronto entra Natsu y esta, con esperanza le habla a su amado, pero este la ignora dirigiendose hacia a barra con mirajane mientras la besaba, Cana extrañada el pregunta a Wakaba -¿Qué está haciendo Natsu con Mirajane?- después este le responde –lo que hacen los novio, la besa-

Eso no es cierto, el es mi Natsu- le decía, no, lo gritaba. Todos se alteraron y desesperados le gritan al unisono –Callate, BRUJA DEL TAROT!- mirajane y Natsu la ven y la albina le dice al pelirosa-Pobre Cana, no debió beber demasiado- sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba acostada en lo que parecía un hospital, de pronto Natsu le responde- deja a la BRUJA DEL TAROT- Cana solo lloraba y después gritó –por que Natsu, se supone que me amabas, me lo dijiste- de pronto todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo. Volvieron al mudo real, Cana estaba llorando y no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su amado, de pronto, sin necesidad de las ilusiones del mago, Cana se envolvió en su mundo:

-Niña bruja- le gritaban unos niños.

-dejenme, no les e echo nada- decía mientras lloraba tirada en un rincón recibiendo sus insultos, - por favor, dejenme en paz- decía tratando de defenderse.

-no, tu eres muy rara, bruja del tarot, nadie te quiere, no tienes familia, solo tienes ese tonto vestido- decían todos haciendo sentir mal a la joven.

-por favor- dijo mientras veía que la iban a golpear, estaba preparadapara el golpe, pero algo lo detuvo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió que un chico pelirosa detenía la mano del agresor- oigan, idiotas, no creen que se ven cobardes molestando a ella…

La palabra ella resonó en su cabeza durante un rato y luego dijo:

-Natsu… aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tu me defendiste y me convenciste de querer mi magia…

FLASHBACK:

Un día después de que se conocieran Cana y Natsu se encontraban en el mismo lugar del día pasado, allá en la montaña:

-hey, natsu, ayer me dijiste que era increíble mi magia, ¿me ayudarías a entrenar?-dijo Cana mirando el suelo.

-desde luego, veamos, ¿en que te ayudo?-

-ya verás, tu lucharas contra mí, ¿te parece?-

-esta bien, pero, no voy a golpearte

-no te preocupes por eso-

-bien, comenzemos- natsu se puso en guardia y atacó

Cana invocó unas cartas y Natsu salió volando hacia atrás

-eres alguien difícil, no podré acercarme eh?, bien, los retos me gustan- dijo natsu- Garyou no hoko, de pronto Natsu sacó una llamarada de su boca, Cana se sorprendió y quedó inmóvil, Natsu saltó a rescatarla y la alejó de las llamas.

-si no reaccionas rapido podrías morir, debes mejorar esos reflejos- dio Natsu carandola en los brazos- tu magia de cartas es impresionante, deberias mejorarla, te servira de mucho, de verdad, es muy poderosa.- Cana se sonrojó y dolo en voz baja dijo: Natsu…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-Natsu… mas te vale, no haber muerto… yo te amo y me tendrás que llevar a pasear después de esto- dijo para sí la castaña.

-Bien, debo seguir con la tortura, veamos… ya se, te comprimiré el cuerpo con gravedad- el hombre estiró sus brazos hacia Cana y luego cerró los puños, Cana se empezó a sentir comprimida, su cuerpo se sentía apretado, casi no podia respirar,-bien, ahora comenzaré a arrancarte las extremidades- se acercó a ella y la tomó de una pierna, la empezó a jalar poco a poco, a Cana le dolía bastante, de echo por puro dolor solo pudo gritar un –kyaaaaaa!- el sujeto la seguía torturando y de pronto una pared del coliseo estalló

-vengo a acabar con todos- se escuchó una voz, era Natsu, Cana suspiró de alegría y luego comenzó a llorar.

-Natsu, volviste, sabía que volverías, te amo-

Natsu hervía de Rabia y sin que se pudiera ver, se tansporto al lugar donde cana se encontraba, la tomoentre brazos y dijo –estoy aquí para salvarte, no sufrirás mas de aquí en adelante.- luego, la llevó a un lugar apartado y la acostó, con un beso se despidió, se puso de pie y al enemigo le dijo- esta vez me toca a mi torturarte, y lo haré!- Natsu salto despareciendo de la vista de todos, Gildarts veía desde la lacrima lo que hacía Natsu.

Apareció en un lado opuesto al que estaba Cana y grito FLECHA DE FUEGO, formó un arco de fuego y comenzó a lanzar flecha tras flecha, mismas que el enemigo esquivaba.

-eso es todo?.- preguntó el Rubio

-no lo es, apenas estoy comenzando, aunque…. Te aplastare!-

-es mi turno de atacar- entonces levantó una manó y sacó una lanza misma que aventó con gran fuerza hacia el pelirosa, este se quedó parado sin decir nada, luego casi al hacer contacto la lanza se hizo cenizas. El hombre se sorprendió, Natsu no cambió su expresión de furia y aventuró a decir:

-eso es todo?-

A los dos los rodeaba un aura, a Natsu roja y al enemigo negra, ambos se lanzaron a golpes, la pelea era muy pareja, nadie llevaba la ventaja hasta que el enemigo dijo:

-¿sabes?, veo que eres un oponente fuerte, te enseñaré un secreto, todos podemos aprender magia de otras personas, menos de los dragon slayers, en fin si hay alguna magia ordinaria que te guste solo debes poner atención y obligar al portador a que te enseñe, originalmente mi magia es archivo, sin embargo he aprendido magia de hielo, agua, viento y tierra, veo que tu eres de fuego asñi que te obigare a que me enseñes. El ombre saltó hasta Natsu pero este desapareció y reapareció a las espaldas del enemigo

-lo siento, soy un dragon slayer, noniñera de tontos como tú- natsu prendió sus puños y atacó

Garyou no teken! El golpe acertó, directo a la cara, el hombre salió volando hacia atrás mientras natsu sonreía.

-nada mal, es solo que si me hiciste enojar, ahora sacaré mi máximo poder con esta tecnica, mistuki takishiki!, el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a crecer, Natsu al principio se sorprendió pero luego volvió a encender sus puños. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, a pelea era dispareja, con favor al enemigo, este había aumentado su fuerza y velocidad luego Natsu lo frenó con un golpe y nuevamente lo sacó volando.- tedré que sacar mi tecnica especial- se dijo para sí Natsu. En seguida abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a absorver información, misma que era dirijida hacia la ppila como su se tratase de un remolino, después de eso, los ojos de Natsu se hicieron morados, permitendole hacerse experto en el terreno,- RAYKOU!-dijo el pelirosa ,pronto su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y atacó al enemigo, su fuerza y velocidad eran realmente impresionantes, Gilsdarts lo veía desde la lacrima y se dijo para sí, puede que me lo lleve a mi proxima misión. Mientras tanto Natsu seguia golpeandolo con furia por lo que le hizo a Cana, -maldito, toma tu merecido, aunque ya me cansé, te acabaré pronto, - dicho esto natsu inhalo aire y luego dijo MEGA RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, IGNEEL DAME TU FUERZA, lanzo el ataque masivo hacia su oponente, dejando una estela de humo

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme,- decía el hombre muy orgulloso

-está bien- natsu se acercó a el y le pegó mandandolo a volar por los aires, Natsu prendió sus pies y se propulso volando hacia el enemigo. –ahora te demostraré el poder de un dragon slayer!... GIGA RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, AMATERATSU!- pronto el pelirosa sopló llamas negras que cubrían el cuerpo de su contrincante, este quizo quitarse las llamas pero parecía y no tenían fin, así lo consumieron hasta matarlo –maldito Dragon slayer, te mataré..- fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel hombre que incinerado moría lentamente.

Cana se quedó sorprendida y miró a Natsu, su impresionante poder, aunque luego volvió a la normalidad para caer agotado, esa tecnica exigia mucho a su cuerpo y lo agotaba seriamente, contando que recibío daño antes de activarla el daño era mayor al previsto.

-muy bien hecho Natsu, ese hombre tenía casi mi fuerza, lo derrotaste, eso quiere deci que posiblemente e conviertas en un mago de clase S pronto.-dijo Gildarts.

-callate viejo, solo lo derroté porque le hizo algo malo a Cana- dijo Natsu tirado en el suelo

-y desde cuando te procupas por Ca…- su frase fue interrumpida por Cana

-papá, Natsu y yo somos novios, pero no le comentes a Nadie del gremio hasta que lleguemos por favor- dijo Cana seriamente, tambien tirada en el suelo.

Gildarts estaba boquiabierto, Cana no era de esas que mentían por diversión, menos cuando se trataba de parejas y de…. Bueno cuando se trataba de Natsu. –ya veo, así que conquistaste a la más difícil de Fairy tail ehh natsu?-

-no, ella me conquistó a mi- dijo Natsu mientras provocaba que la castaña se sonrojara- bien, vamonos- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y cargaba a Cana en sus brazos.

-Natsu, pero estas agotado…- su oración no terminó porque el mago la interrumpió con un beso,- y no podras cargarme- terminó

-tonterías, smplemente estoy cansado, es todo, asi que te voy a cargar de aquí hasta fai…- ahora su oración no terminó, tambien fue inerrumpido por un beso

Y así, sin mas se la llevó cargando hasta el gremio, tuvieron que pasar por el bosque, mientras caminaba le platicaba a Cana cuanto la amaba

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó Natsu

-en eso entonces era muy sumisa como para defenderme, tu me ayudaste y me aceptaste tal como soy y con mi magia, te amo Natsu- dijo la Castaña y luego lo besó

-si, yo tambien te amo, y me sigue pareciendo impresionante tu magia, entonces somos novios?- dijo sonrojado

-baka, es obvio, pero si llegamos a decirlo asi sin mas todos se sorprenderán, debemos tener cuidado- dijo la Castaña desde los brazos de su ahora novio.

En otro lugar Gildarts se encontraba pensando- me llevaré a Natsu a una misión de 100 años, será lo correcto?, después de todo, si se lo pide al maestro, podría ser de clase S, bueno, dejaré que se convierta en uno de clase S y me lo llevo- dijo mientras pensaba

-en fin, si se lo propone puede derrotar a Erza, a laxus y a Mirajane- dijo el mago mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Volviendo con la pareja…

-Oi, Natsu,- decía Cana

-que sucede- dijo Natsu mientras la veía

-me preguntaba…. Después de que nos conocieramos me hice mas amable y amigable con los demás, a todos los recibía con una sonrisa, hasta que conocí el alcohol, me hice muy cortante y amargada, prefería estar sola, amaba al gremio, por supuesto, pero mi actitud no era la misma, aun asi… te gustaba?- preguntó la maga sonrojada

-desde luego, cuando supe que eras adicta al alcohol, el que me gustaras no se vio afectado, simplemente sabía que pasabas por algo duro, sin embargo, tenía que acercarme a ti para poder conocerte mas y volver a hacerte la Cana de antes, al menos conmigo.

-ya veo, cuando pregunto una cosa, tu siempre me respondes con algo que me enamora cada vez mas de ti, sin embargo, solo soy tuya, para que te sientas especial, solo me comportaré así contigo, seré mas amigable, desde luego, pero solo me importarás tu, mi actitud seguirá siendo la misma con los demás hombres del gremio, soy celosa, muy celosa, asi que si te veo coqueteando con alguien mas me enfadaré contigo y mataré a la otra, por otra parte para no causarte celos, ya no usaré mi sujetador sin alguna playera, de ahora en adelante, el unico que me verá así seras solamente tu, cambiaré mi vestuario y paaremos mas tiempo juntos. De acuerdo?-

-yo solo pienso… Cana es la mejor, Cana es la mejor y Cana es la mejor, si así eres feliz, no tengo problema alguno, solamente me importas tu.- los magos habían llegado al pueblo, antes de dirigirse hasta el gremio tomaron un descanso en fairy hills para hablarle a wendy para que los curara.

-valla que ese tipo era duro no Natsu?- dijo wendy

-tienes razón, sin embargo, fue mi tecnica la que hizo que me agotara, mejor rebisa a Cana- dijo el pelirosa acosado y vendado

-si, contigo he acabado- se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta Cana,

-valla, tienes suerte al tener de compañero a Natsu-san, es muy bueno, no es así?- preguntó wendy, Cana se sonrojó y solo dijo

-escucha wendy, te revelaré un secreto… ahora Natsu y yo somos pareja, el y yo nos amamos, somos novios, solo que no le digas a Nadie, esta bien?- confesó la castaña que igual estaba acostada

-Natsu-san y tu… novios?, a decir verdad me sentía un poco atraida por el, valla, veo que me lo ganste, es utipo muy gandioso, natsu-san en increíble- dijo la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie.

-sin duda, el es el mejor.-

-bueno, Natsu-kun. Cana-san, los dejo solos, pero no se muevan sino hasta mañana- la chica se fue a otra habitación a dormir junto con charle

-adios,- dijeron los dos- bueno, Natsu, ahora que somos novios tendras que sacarme a pasear eh?-

-sin duda, te amo, hasta mañana-

FIN.

Bien, amigos, eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste, lo he hecho conmucho entusiasmo, igual si es un poco malo espero les halla gustado, en fin, cuidense. No olviden agregarme en FACE como ichimaru tsouske y darle like a mi pagina fans de one piece fairy tail. El proximo capitulo estará dedicado a la pareja, habra LEMON.

Por cierto, hice otro fic llamado mi mayor tesoro, es de one piece y se centra en la pareja de luffy x robin, visitenlo. Bueno, agradezco los reviews y espero que les halla gustado. Por favor, recomienden y ayuden a crecer a mi historia, nos vemos en la próxima, hasta pronto, gracias por leer :D

SE DESPIDE: ICHIMARU.


	3. el cumpleaños de Cana

Tercer capitulo!, hola :D ¿Cómo están? aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste, tanto personajes como historia real son de Hiro Mashima. LA MEJOR PAREJA.

CAPITULO III: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE CANA.

Natsu y Cana se encontraban profundamente dormidos en una habitación oscura de los cuartos de wendy, ambos soñaban en el otro y anciaban la llegada del siguiente día para pasarla bien con su amado, solo que Cana estaba un poco preocupada:

En sueños: -rayos… mañana es mi cumpleaños y mi novio no lo sabe, que pasará, yo… a mi me hubiera gustado pasarla genial con mi novio… en fin, creo que tendré que fingir que es un dia ordinario.- dijo en los sueños.

De pronto algo interrumpió el sueño de Natsu

-Natsu-san, esta despierto?- se escuchaba una voz muy tenue-Natsu-san, por favor despierte- dijo la voz mientras se acercaba a el y lo comenzaba a mover.

Natsu despertó y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con wendy, estaba vestida como si fuera a salir,-¿Qué sucede wendy?- dijo el joven

-ya sabe que le va a regalar mañana a Cana-san?- preguntó

-porque?, hay algo especial mañana? Y porque estas vestida asi?- pregunto el joven

-es su novio y no lo sabe?, mañana es su cumpleaños, sabía que no se enteraría, en fin, tengo algo planeado… que le parece salir esta noche para preparar una fiesta sorpresa, debemos avisarle a los demás, por favor, yo diré que fue su idea-

-está bien, solo dejame vestirme- dijo mientras se arreglaba

-muy bien, hay que salir, veamos… hay que avisarle a varios del gremio, estaría bien lissana y Mirajane, para que nos ayuden.-

-tienes razon, andando, tenemos que ir rapido-

Salieron de Fairy hills para dirigirse a la casa de las hermanas strauss, lentamente avanzaron por la ciudad, Natsu iba viendo el cielo estrellado

-oiga Natsu-san, usted es muy fuerte, no se porque si soy una dragon slayer no soy tan fuerte como usted o gajeel-

-eres fuerte, simplemente que debes entrenar mas-

-ya veo, tu te la pasas entrenando, adoras la peleas-

-así es, quiero hacerme mas fuerte-

-es su meta?-

-si, anteriormente mi meta era encontrar a igneel, aunque fue destrozado por acnologia,- Del rostro de Natsu brotaron lagrimas

-perdone, no era mi intención- dijo Wendy algo apenada

-no te preocupes, Igneel dejó de entrenar, el tuvo la culpa, solo estuvo drmiendo en ves de entrenar,era obvio que lo derrotarían fácilmente- dijo el joven secandose las lagrimas- aunque… yo lo voy a vengar, mataré a acnologia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- dijo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza

-Natsu-san…- dijo wendy muy sorprendia

Seguían recorriendo la ciudad de noche, iban a lado del rio por el que lucy siempre pasaba.

-Natsu-san, como es que Cana-san y tu se hicieron novios?

-deja de decirme Natsu-san, solo dime Natsu, a y… pues, todo ocurrió muy rapido, verás, estabamos solos y ambos nos gustabamos de pequeños, solo nos dimos un beso y así nos hicimos novios-

-ya veo… Cana es muy afortunada por ser tu novia, muchas quisieran serlo- dijo wendy sonrojando a Natsu

-no lo creo, a la mayoría les parezco infantil- dijo el pelirosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-si, esta… Erza, Lucy, Lissana, Y… Y-yo…´- dijo la peliazul mientras se agachaba

-a todas ellas les gusto?- preguntó

-si, una vez nos encontrabamos platicando sobre parejas, solo estabamos las que te mencioné, hasta que lissana preguntó ¿Quién les gusta?, todas muy sonrojadas respondimos que tu

-con que de eso se trata, en fin, no hay problema, simplemente amo solo a Cana- ya habían llegado a la Casa de mirajane, tocaron la puerta y salió lissana algo despeinada

-que sucede…-miró al pelirosa- Natsu, volviste… todos estabamos preocupados por ti, Gildarts nos platicó lo que te había sucedido- dijo Mientras lo abrazaba

-lissana, vengo a pedirles que me ayuden a decorar el gremio para festejar el cumpleaños de Cana, tu y Mirajane nos podrían apoyar?

-con que… Cana ehh?, es tu novia?

Natsu recordó lo que dijo Cana y luego dijo:

-no.. no, es solo que quiero festejarle su cumpleaños-

De pronto se escuchó la voz de mirajane saliendo:

-entonces.. si no es tu novia, supongo que puedo hacer esto- saló tendida a abrazar al mago y le dio un beso en la boca, Natsu se sonrojó

-Mirajane, eso no se debe hacer…-

-que importa, no tienes compromiso- dijo mientras lo seguía viendo

-bueno… pero debes avisar-

-fue mi primer beso…- dijo mirajane picaramente

-bueno, nos van a ayudar?- dijo rascandose la cabeza

-por supuesto-, dijeron las dos la unísono,

-bien, vamonos- dijo natsu sonrojado

-si- dijeron las mujeres, Mirajane abrazó el brazo a Natsu.

Después de caminar durante un rato en medio de conversaciones y risas, ya estaban a punto de llegar al gremio

-o.. tengo mucho frío- dijo Mirajane muy fingidamente

-toma- dijo Natsu ientras le ponía su bufanda

-gracias Natsu, te quiero- Mira le agradeció con un beso

Llegaron al gremio y comenzaron a decorarlo, a Natsu se le ocurrió una cosa increíble que sería su regalo, siguieron decorando durante un buen rato, mesas sillas todo eso lo ponía en orden Natsu, Mirajane y Lissana se encargaban de detalles y Wendy de recoger cualquier desorden que dejaran, barría, tiraba la basura, en fin… todo lo necesario para que se viera de maravilla. Por fin, les cayó la madrugada, eran las dos en punto, todos se despidieron, Mirajane le entregó su bufanda a Natsu, todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares donde estaban antes de reunirse.

Natsu y Wendy se fueron a Fairy hills. Natsu se acostó a dormir, prometiendo que haría que Cana se retrasara para que Wendy tuviera el tiempo suficente para avisarle a todos lo de la fiesta sorpresa.

Al día siguiente…

Cana abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un Natsu muy arreglado incluso hasta peinado, que la veía fijamente.

-buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer mas bella del mundo?- Natsu la saludó le dio un beso en la mejilla

-aww, sabes?, eres el mejor novio- dijo Cana incorporandose

-no te pares, te traeré el desayuno a la cama-dijo Natsu mientras se dirigía a la cocina de wendy por el desayuno

-tengo al mejor novio, no debo perderlo- dijo para sí mientras veía a Natsu regesar

-aquí está- dio el pelirosa mientras le daba un plato con un Hot Cake, un baso d leche y un beso en los labios. Cana se sorprendió y le dio un gran abrazo al tiempo en que natsu le decía : -Feliz cumpleaños- Cana abrió los ojs de impacto y atónita dijo

-como lo sabías?-

-facil, te amo, un novio que no se sabe el cumpleaños de su amada no es

-novio-

Cana soltó unas lagrimas de alegria y emocion y luego volvió a besar al pelirosa, probó el primer bocado y felicitó a Natsu por que estaba delicioso. Despues comenzó a comerlo todo hasta que acabó.

Pronto natsu se acostó a su lado y la besó

Después Cana le siguió el juego y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente,

-esta bien, de nuevo- dijo Cana mientras se desvestía

-muy bien- Natsu tambien comenzó a desvestirse.

Ambos se abrazaron en un beso increíble, Natus comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando un gemido por parte de la castaña, poco a poco en medio de besos bajó hasta sus pechos comenzó a masajearlos y lamió el pezón izquierdo sin dejar de masajear y juguetear con el derecho, luego lamió el derecho y masajeó el izquierdo, provocando uncreibles suspiros y gemidos de placer por parte de Cana, en seguida salto a su abdomen y lo beso, siguió asi y saltó a la parte intima dela mujer, comenzó lamiendo las paredes que ya estaban muy humedas, luego, metió un dedo jugaba con su interior, Cana solo gemia de placer y extasis, luego, el pelirosa aventuró a meter la lengua para comenzar a explorar ahí adentro, Cana se tapó la boca ahogando un grito de placer, el miembro de Natsu se activó, pronto se le emparejó a la castaña y comenzó a besarla, poco a poco fue entrando, Cana solo gemia disfrutando el momento, entoces comenzó la acción, Natsu comenzó a moverse, su miembro entraba y salía lentamente pero, pronto las entoscada se hicieron mas frecuentes y fuertes, el cuerpo de los dos estaba undido en un mar de emociones, placer y extasis.

Luego de que terminaran de hacerlo, Cana se acostó en el pecho de su amado, ambos platicaron durante un momento.

-oye, Natsu,- preguntó la castaña mientras acariciaba el pecho del dragon slayer

-que sucede?- dijo el joven mientras pasaba su mano por el Pelo de la maga.

-recuerda que ahora que somos novios debes prestarme atención a mi, además, no podemos llegar al gremio y decir que somos novios, debemos tener cuidado en lo que hacemos y decimos, por otra parte, no sé porque, pero quiero dejar de tomar, me portaré increíble contigo, mientras que con los demas seguiré siendo la misma, trataré de no causarte celos y seré reservada. Por favor trata de no causarme celos.

-no te preocupes, solo te amo a ti, y a nadie mas, me encanta la idea de que seas reservada, te amo Cana Alberona. Mi maga de cartas, mi Cana-

-te amo, Natsu Dragneel, mi dragon slayer,mi Natsu-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron, Cana se puso el sostén y luego una playera roja, ademas de su tradicional pantalón de pirata, después, se peinó con su típica cola de caballo y los dos mechones que caían de los costados de su frente. Natsu se puso su chaleco y su pantalón blanco, extrañamente no se puso su bufanda, esta ves, se acercó a Cana y se la puso, cana se impresionó pero después cayó en la cuenta de que el en verdad la amaba y que le daba su bufanda como muestra de ese cariño, cabe mencionar que su bufanda era su mejor tesoro, ahora, Cana tenía el mayor tesoro de Natsu.

Los dos salieron tomados de la mano y caminaron por la ciudad, todos los veían y Cana solo caminaba saludando a todos, caminaron mucho tiempo, eso le gustó a cana y a Natsu, en fin, después, llegaron a la puerta de Gremio, y ambos se soltaron de la mano,

-quedate aquí y espera a que entre- dijo Natsu

-si, no te preocupes- dijo Cana.

El primero en entrar fue Natsu, mientras tanto, Cana se encontraba esperando, después se cansó y comenzó a desesperarse, luego de un rato entró:

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritó todo el gremio al unísono, Cana se sorprendió, luego todo comenzó a hacerse un desastre, todos platicaban y comenzaron a tocar musica, todo era alegría, varios felicitaron a la castaña personalmente mientras le daban algunos regalos, Cana se dirigió a la barra, Natsu por su parte fue con su equipo:

-hola, chicos, he regresado- dijo Natsu mientras saludaba, en tanto, happy, charle y lily entraban muy emocionados

-gracias a Dios estas bien- dijo Erza mientras corría a abrasarlo

-hola cerebro de llama- dijo gray mientras abrasaba a juvia, Erza lo soltó.

-así que.. tu y juvia son novios- preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-si y tu…-dijo el pelinegro y Erza compeltó su oración

-te hiciste novio de Cana- dijo Erza muy juguetona y en tono de burla

-como lo supiste?, ¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó Natsu, la sonrisa de titania se convirtió en una expresión muy seria.-solo no le digas a nadie mas- dijo el pelirosa

-de verdad?, ire a preguntarle a Cana- dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaba con una expresión seria, en tanto, Natsu seguía platicando con los demás:

-Natsu, volviste!- dijo happy mientras volaba a abrazarlo

-si, he vuelto- dijo respondiendo al abrazo

-dinos Natsu, ¿encerio te amarraste a Cana?-preguntó Gray

-si, pero no hagan alarde, tomenlo con tranquilidad

-pobre Erza- dijo Lucy

-porque?- Preguntó el pelirosa

-verás, cuando Gildarts informó que todo fue una trampa, todos pensamos que te habían lastimado seriamente, entonces, las que mas se preocuparon por ti fueron Erza y Mirajane, todos nos dimos cuenta de que le gustabas a Erza, no tuvo otro remedio mas que aceptarlo- dijo lucy

-yooo?, gustarle a Erza?, beno, siento no poder corresponderle,- dijo el pelirosa

-Natsu, que hiciste durante el mes que no te vimos?- preguntó happy- mme preocupe mucho por ti-

-estuve entrenando, cree nuevas técnicas- dijo el pelirosa

-entonces, creo que podremos pelear no es así? Cerebro de llamas-

-esperaré a que incrementes tu fuerza- dijo Natsu

-Gray-sama, usted debe cuidarse por mí, que pasará si lo hieren?-dijo juvia

-salamander, pelea conmigo- dijo Gajeel

-hey, Gajeel, deja de tratar de pelar, vamos, hazme caso.- dijo levy

-ehh, si ya voy.. nos veremos pronto salamander- se despidió

-oye happy… porque no vas con charle a disfrutar su amor- dijo Natsu en tono burlón

-aye sir, iré con mi novia- se dirigió a charle y le besó, cosa que impresionó al pelirosa

Volviendo con Cana…

-buenos días Cana- dijo la peliblanca- si quieres, podemos guardar tus regalos en el almacén

-hola Mira- dijo la Castaña- por favor estoy cargada de regalos

-que tal es Natsu como novio?- preguntó haciendo que Cana se sonroje mientras metía todos los regaos en el almacen.

-quien te dijo?- preguntó la maga

-es obvio, traes puesto su mayor tesoro- dio mira mientras señalaba la bufanda de Natsu

-ya veo, pues… es muy bueno, es genial, es único e increíble, muy tierno, detallista y romántico.- dijo sonrojada

-bueno, quieres cerveza?- dijo Mira mientras limpiaba con un trapo un tarro

-si, por favor-

-procura no emborracharte mucho para que Natsu no te vea raro- dijo con una voz pícara

-en fin, bueno,- no terminó su operación porque Erza la interrmpió

-es cierto que Natsu y tu son pareja?- preguntó la pelirroja

-si, pero quisiera que lo tomaran como algo normal- dijo, pero la pelirroja la asustó, tenía una aura diabólica rodeandola

-ya veo, con que me lo ganaste ehh?- dijo mientras rompía un tarro con su brazo

-Erza me das algo de miedo- dijo mientras ponía sus brazos como para cubrirse de algo

-quiero competir contigo por el- dijo la pelirroja mientras la tomaba de la bufanda- tu… encima traes la bufanda de Natsu

-Erza tranquilízate por favor- dijo el maestro- Cana necesito que me des tu informe,- Cana suspiró de alivio mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Makarov

-que sucede maestro?- dijo

-bueno, Gildarts nos platicó que todo fue una trampa, es así?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-si, por desgracia nos engañaron, todo fue una farsa, al parecer, querían que mi padre cayera ante ellos, me iban a torturar mientras que obligarían a mi padre a que se dejara asesinar. Afortunadamente Natsu me rescató- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-por cierto, Gildarts tambien me dijo que Natsu podría ser ascendido a clase S y que demostró unas increíbles habilidades, es eso cierto?- preguntó

-si, el es muy fuerte, al parecer durante el mes que no estuvo incrementó sus fuerzas y aprendió nuevas técnicas-

-ya veo entonces hoy mismo será su examen- dijo el anciano mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-hoy mismo?- dijo un tanto preocupada

-si, solo tendrá que vencer a unos cuantos magos-

Los dos salieron y Cana se acercó a Natsu:

-oye, Natsu, hoy será tu examen para mago de clase S- dijo Cana muy emocionada

-Si, Natsu, hoy te haré el examen – dijo makarov

-no quiero hacer ese examen- dijo el pelirosa en tono de puchero

-porque?- dijeron los dos al unísono

-porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Cana, debo y quiero estar con ella todo el día, eso hacen los novios - Cana se sonrojó

-así que son novios ehh?, Cana corta con el, no mereces a un debilucho mago, quedate con laxus, el si es mago de clase S- dijo el viejo para enojar a Natsu

-a… con que esas traemos… pues aceptaré tu examen- dijo Natsu

-bien, escuchen todos, Natsu hará un examen de emergencia para ser clase S!- gritó el maestro.

-si!.- todos gritaban mientras salían, de todas formas sabían que un examen de emergencia quiere decir, derrotar a tres magos de clase S.

Cuando todos estaban afuera, se dirijieron a un terreno donde iban a ser la batallas.

-bien, como sabes, tendrás que derrotar a tres magos clase S para poder ser uno.

-si, yo los venceré- dijo Natsu con mucha confianza

-Natsu, ten cuidado por favor- dijo Cana mientras lo tomaba del brazo y le daba un beso, escena que le dio celos a todos los hombres y a cierta pelirroja.

-por favor, cuidate…-dijo happy

-no se preocupen, daré todo para ser un mago clase S- dijo mientras abrazaba a Cana

-Esta bien, ossan, a que magos debo derrotar?- preguntó el pelisora

-bien, sera…- dijo el maestro mientras veía a todos y entrecerraba la vista para enfocar mejor- Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlett y Laxus Dreyar- dio el viejo

Todos se pusieron d acuerdo e hicieron apuestas, Cana estaba alg preocupada pr su amado.

Luego de que el viejo hablara con los magos estos tomaron una decisión y el viejo habló- muy bien, el primer combate será: MIRAJANE STRAUSS VS NATSU DRAGNEEL.- mientras hablaba, mrajane se dirigía al centro de batalla y se ponía varios metros delante de Natsu.

-muy bien, que comienze la batalla!- gritó el viejo, mirajane activó su Satan Soul y se puso en guardia

Natsu prendió sus puños se dirigió a atacar a la albina esta lo rechazó volando pero pronto natsu se le emparejó, incendió sus pies y se propulsó a darle un golpe que la aturdió, luego se separó de ella y gritó RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, sopló unas llamaradas y quemó a la peliblanca, misma que estaba a punto de caer mientras su Satan Soul se desactivaba, ya veía venir el frio y duro suelo, pero natsu la interceptó mientras la cargaba en brazos.

-descansa, lo hiciste bien- decía Nasu mientras la recostaba en el suelo para dejarla fuera de combate

-Natsu es el ganador- dijo Makarov, todo el gremio estaba impresionado-

-SIGUIENTE COMBATE!, ERZA SCARLETT VS NATSU DRAGNEEL!- la apuestas subieron, todos aportaban a la pelirroja.

-veamos que tanto has aprendido, Natsu- decía la pelirroja mientras cambiaba su armadura a la emperatriz de las llamas

-te ganaré con un solo movimiento- alardeaba el dragon slayer, o no….

-la batalla comienza… AHORA!-gritó el maestro, esta vez, Natsu solo se limitó a gritar MEGA RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, IGNEEL DAME TU FUERZA!- después lanzó una llamarada gigante, a Erza no le dio tiempo de esquivarla y le pegó de lleno, quemando tambien a la pelirroja, titania cayó rendida, antes de tocar el suelo, Natsu tambien la cargó a ella, llevandola fuera del area de batalla

Absolutamente todos, hasta el maestro estaban impactados, sorprendidos y atónitos, todos tenian su cara de sorpresa estilo anime, con las mandibulas hasta el suelo nadie lo podía creer, Titania perdió ante Salamander.

-valla que has mejorado- dijo la pelirroja.

-en fin, voy a hacerme mas fuerte- decía mientras se preparaba para pelear con el ultimo

-LAXUS DREYAR VS NATSU DRAGNEEL- decía el viejo sorprendido

-Muy bien, enano, te aplastaré como a una mosca- dijo el rubio mientras se burlaba

-eso veremos- dijo Natsu sonriendo

-la batalla comienza… AHORA!- todos comenzaron a apostar, todos a favor de laxus

Natsu prendió sus puños y se preparó para el ataque de laxus, el rubio le mandó un rayo que electrocutó a Natsu, el pelirosa le mando una llamarada que lo quemó, ambos continuaron golpeandose alternativamente, luego natsu se alejó de el y gritó FLECHA DE FUEGO, en seguida, sacó un arco y de el una flecha que lanzó directamente a Laxus quien fácilmente la esquivó, siguió mandando mas y mas y ninguna acertó,

-valla que eres escurridizo- dijo Natsu mientras seguía mandando mas y mas hasta que paró- bien, es hora de acabarte, comenzó entonces a absorver información del medio que lo rodeaba, todo como un remolino cuyo centro eran los ojos de Natsu, terminó y cerró los ojos, entonces su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas, abrió sus ojos que ahora eran morados, todos se sorprendieron y miraron un Natsu fuera de lo común, Natsu sonrió RAYKOU, dijo mientras chocaba los puños, -es hora de sacar la basura- dijo y luego saltó para después decir , AMATERATSU!- entonces sopló llamas negras, solo que esta vez laxus tamien las esquivó. Cuando el rubio tocó el suelo, se prendio en llamas negras, quiso apagarlas, pero no pudo, cayó inconciente y natsu mismo revirtió el efecto, ahora ya no había llamas, no como aquel dia en el coliseo, Laxus seguía vivo.

El maestro estaba atónito y no solo el, el gremio entero se encontraba boquiabierto, incredulo y soprendido.

-GANADOR, NATSU DRAGNEEL- Natsu desactivó el RAYKOU y este cayó tendido, muy cansado. Todo el gremio festejó su victoria, makarov se le acercó, -oi Natsu, eso fue realmente increíble, derrotaste a tres magos de clase S, no muchos lo pueden hacer.-dijo el viejo.

-si, ahora, ya soy mago de clase S,- dijo muy agotado el pelirosa

-solo debo registrarte, pero, basicamente si, ahora eres un mago de clase S – todos celebraron y festejaron, volvieron al gremio,

Wendy curó a Natsu y este se levantó para dirigirse hasta donde estaba Cana, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a caminar por la ciudad, le compró un helado y la llevó a comer, fueron al parque, en fin, lo que hacen las parejas.

-bien, ahora dime, que te gustaría comprar?- dijo Natsu

-no lo sé, sorprendeme.- entonces natsu entró a una tienda y salió con unos zapatos bellisimos, estos cautivaron a la castaña que enseguida lo abrazó y besó.

-son preciosos, de verdad- Natsu sonrió

-me alegro de que te gustaran- dijo natsu rascándose la cabeza.

-Sabes…? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero te lo repito, eres increíble, simplemente el mejor novio, este es mi cumpleaños mas feliz, jamas me había sentido así de calida, amada.- Cana abrazó al dragon slayer, este le respondió con otro abrazo.-ahora que somos novios no te dejaré ir, te voy a tratar de lo mejor-

-yo tambien te trataré de lo mejor, pero… pruebate los zapatos.- Cana obedeció y se los probó, le quedaron perfectamente.

-me quedaron perfectos, gracias Natsu- natsu la tomó de las manos

-todo se parece a su dueño, concuerdan con tu hermosura, ademas… tambien te compraré algo mas- Natsu entró en la tienda y después de un rato salió con una caja grande

-vamos a tu casa…- dijo mientras tomaba a Cana de la mano y la llevaba, en seguida Cana se le emparejó.

-¿para que quieres ir a mi casa?- dijo la castaña extrañada

-ya verás- respondió el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron al lugar, Cana sacó su llave e inmediatamente abrió, vio a su padre arreglar unas cosas para salir…

-papá, te irás a otra misión de…- su frase fue interrumpida por un abrazo

-feliz cumpleaños hija- dijo mientras Cana le aceptaba el abrazo, -lamentablemente es cierto, me tengo que marchar, esta vez es una misión de 100 años, no volveré pronto, pero tengo otra noticia que te entristecerá… me llevaré a Natsu conmigo- dicho esto tanto ella como Natsu se sorprendieron.

-has dicho que te llevarás a Natsu contigo?- preguntó atónita

-si, así es, Quero que me demuestre que pede ser tu novio- obviamente Gildarts uso eso como excusa.

-no es cierto eso, por favor, no vallas, o almenos no te lleves a Nat… - su oración fue interrumpida, Natsu le tapó la boca con una mano

-no… yo quiero ir, quiero hacerme mas fuerte para protegerte de cualquiera, Cana, dejame ir- dijo, causando que Gildarts sonriera.

-pero Natsu… no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero volver a estar sola de nuevo- dijo Cana mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho, luego lo abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-oi, Gildarts, podremos retrasar la salida hasta mañana?- preguntó mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amada

-por supuesto, que harás en ese tiempo?- dijo el padre de cana

-lo aprovecharé con Cana- la volteó a ver- la haré sentirse increíble, vamos, pruébate lo que te compré- Cana asintió con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto a probarse un vestino morado que Natsu le había comprado. Cuando lo abrió notó que estaba hermoso, ademas, el color morado era su favorito, era como el traje de nico robin en el 15 aniversario de one piece.

En fin, se lo puso, se puso los zapatos que recien Natsu le compró y se peinó con una cola de caballo y un fleco inclnado a la derecha, como Erza Nightwalker solo que con el pelo castaño, salió y se acercó a Natsu

-wow, te ves hermosa- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- por eso eres mi novia- dijo Natsu bromeando

-gracias, - respondió sonrojada- vamos, Natsu llevame al gremio, quiero presumirles a todos que tu tienes a la mejor novia,- dijo y luego Natsu la abrazó, vamos papá, por favor, ven con nosotros al gremio, casi nadie te ha visto, en fin, vamonos, aun es temprano, sn las seis, vamos por favor- Gildarts asintió y los tres salieron rumbo al gremio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Natsu pidió a Gildatrs que el entrara con Cana, el peliros al parecer tenía que hacer algo, entonces se despidió y se alejó, por su parte, padre e hija entraron y todos se sorprendieron:

-ha llegado la cumpleañera, valla que viene hermosa -gritaban todos – vamos, cantemos la canción que Natsu nos dijo… entonces entonaron una cancion cuya letra hizo llorar a Cana de alegría, después la sentaron en una silla y fueron pasando uno a uno diciendo lo que sentían por Cana y expresando la envidia de que Natsu se la quedara, al fin, pasaron uno auno, solo faltaba cierto pelirosa que recientemente había llegado con un pastel- vamos Natsu di lo que sientes por Cana- gritaron todos

Natsu se acercó a Cana y entonces dijo:

-Cana, eres la mejor novia del mundo, he visto en ti una Cana que no sen rinde y que sigue siendo fuerte, por eso te amo, cuando nos conocimos te defendí, y veo que cambaste tu actitud, en fin, eres la razon por la que quiero seguir luchando y hacerme mas fuete, eres mi todo, si la belleza fuera un instante, tu Cana Alberona… serías la eternidad- todos aplaudieron y Cana se paró para besar a Natsu. Cosa que le dio celos a los hombres del gremio y a cierta pelirroja acompañada de cierta peliblanca.

-vamos… queremos pastel!- gritaron todos haciendo una fila

Comenzaron a partir el pastel y los repartieron, Natsu jaló a Happy – oye, necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo a oido todo lo que tenía planeado y happy sonrió- aye sir- dijo mientras se ponía feliz.

Cuando todos tenía pastel, comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, Erza se acercó a Mirajane y le dijo

-parece que Cana me ganó a Natsu-

-así es, me ganó a mi dulce Natsu- dijo en tono de puchero la albina

-tu Natsu?, por favor, ambas sabemos que es mas facil de que se enamore de mí, yo paso mas tiempo con el- dijo retando a la albina

-no seas tonta, que clase de mujer trata de enamorar a una persona con agresividad, cuando estás enamorada de alguien, lo tratas con cariño y ternura, como lo hago yo- se defendió la albina

-a… quieres pelear conmigo por el- dio la pelirroja chocando cabezas con Mira

-nisiquiera es tuyo, eso debemos preguntarle a Cana- dijo la albina

-tienes razon, eso se lo preguntaré a ella- dijo mientras se dirigía a la castaña- oye Cana, pelea conmigo para ganarse a Natsu- la frase impactó a todos y le dieron celos a los hombres, aparte de tener a la castaña, titania pelearía por el?

-oi oi, Erza, porque no mejor le preguntamos a Natsu con quien se quiere quedar- sugirió Cana

-tienes razon,- se dirigió a Natsu- oi Natsu, con quien te quedas?, prefieres a Cana o a mi?- la preguntó sorprendió a Natsu

-perdona Erza, pero, lo que siento por Cana, no lo sentiré por nadie mas- esas palabras le llegaron al corazón tanto a Cana como a Erza. A la pelirroja se le salieron una lagrimas y salió directo hasta fairy hills, a la castaña le salieron lagrimas de emoción.

Nastu salió a alcanzar a Erza, cuando la alcanzó la tomó del brazo y luego le dijo

-vamos Erza, porqué lloras?- la pelirroja abrazó a Natsu

-la pregunta ofende, es obvio que estoy enamorada de ti- dijo titania- porque Natsu… porque simplemente no te puedes enamorar de mi-

-no es tan facil, sabes?, me gustaste desde aquella vez en la torre del cielo, no viste mis señales para enamorarte, es mas, me ignoraste por querer ir con gellal, el te traicionó, te rompió el corazón, ahora… he conseguido alguien que me ama, alguien que me enamoró, por favor… dejame ser feliz, olvidate de mi como yo me olvide del amor que te tenía..- Erza lo soltó

-podemos quedar como amigos?

-como mejores amigos- titania y salamander se dirigieron al gremio de nuevo, Natsu se dirigió a Cana

-ven, te daré tu regalo- dijo Natsu- HAPPY!, es hora!- gritó

-aye sir!- dijo y abrió sus alas, tomó a natsu de la espalda y lo elevó, Natsu, a su vez, se cargó a Cana de la misma forma que happy lo cargaba a el, entonces, salieron y volaron recorrieron la ciudad, Cana nunca había visto tal paisaje y estaba muy feliz, el panorama era hermoso, la ciudad de noche, las diferentes luces hacían un increíble paisaje.

Decendieron en la playa y Natsu le dijo – espero te guste- enseguida comenzó a inhalar aire y lanzó pequeñas porciones e fuego hacia el cielo una tras otra, mismas que formaban letras. Cuando terminó de lanzarlas el mensaje decía:

CANA, TE AMO…

Cana lloró de emoción y le dió un beso cargado de alegría, amor, pasión y felicidad.

-sin dudas, este es mi mejor cumpleaños, gracias Natsu- dijo mientras lo abrazaba en la playa

-te amo Cana, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero separarme de ti,pero… quiero ser mas fuerte para protegerte de cualquiera, por favor, no me olvides mientras voy con Gildarts a la misión de cien años-

-no lo haré, es solo que me preocupo por ti, es una misión extremadamente peligrosa, debes tener cuidado Natsu-

-lo tendré, pero cuando regrese, ten por segura que yo seré muy fuerte, incluso mas que el maestro- Natsu sonrió

FIN

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?. En fin, ojalá les halla gustado, gracias por los mas de 300 lectores que visitaron el cuento, por favor, escriba reviews, ya en el siguiente capitulo comienzan las cosas a ponerse interesantes, Natsu si irá a la misión con Gildarts y cosas extrañas comenzarán a pasar. Pásenla bien, cuidense, Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, chao! :D


	4. comienza el reto

Bueno, aquí les dejo el 4 capitulo, gracias por leer, gracias por los mas de 400 lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, bien, espero que les guste. Tanto personajes como historia real son de hiro mashima, alguno es de eiichiro oda y otro de kishimoto. LA MEJOR PAREJA

CAPITULO IIII, QUE DIGA IV: COMIENZA EL RETO

Al día siguiente, Natsu preparó sus cosas para salir, Cana abrió los ojos

-buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a su novia a darle un beso

-perfectamente, aunque triste- dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el pelirosa

-hoy te vas, desde hoy, me quedaré sola y triste por no quedarme a MI Natsu- dijo muy triste

-descuida, a donde valla, siempre te llevaré en el corazón-

Siguió arreglando sus cosas y después Cana se emparejó, comenzó a arreglarse, se puso unos jeans, una playera morada y se peinó de cola de caallo junto a sus tradicionales mechones a los costados del rostro, Natsu cargó su mochila, Cana solo una carta, se la dio a su amado

-toma, con esta carta nos mantendremos en contacto, te podré localizar y podremos hablar- le entregó la carta-no la pierdas- le dio un beso

Natsu guardó la cata y tomó a Cana de lamano, ambos se dirigieron al gremio donde esperaban a Natsu

En el gremio…

Gildarts se dirigió a la oficina del maestro, cuando entró, este conversaba con Erza

-oi, ossan…me llevaré a Natsu a una misión de 100 años- dijo Gildarts sorprendiendo a los dos

-¿Qué dices?, no te puedes llevar a Natsu,-dijo muy sorprendido- está bien que halla representando unos poderes increíbles, pudo vencer a tres clase S como si nada, pero, tratar de llevar a Natsu a una misión de 100 años es homicidio, toma en cuenta que muchos magos han tratado de cumplirlas, quizas mas fuertes que tu yo o Natsu, por algo no lo han logrado, Gildarts, razona un poco-

-el maestro tiene razon, piensa un poco Natsu aun es principiante, es un novato que no controla del todo su poder, no puedes llevarlo. ¿y si algo le pasa?- dijo titania.

-vamos, no le pasará nada, en cambio se hará mas fuerte. Y tu, titania, ¿acaso te gusta Natsu?, ¿no pensarás en bajárselo a mi preciosa Cana-chan?- Erza se sorprendió

-Vamos Gildarts, como alguien que está enamorado de otra persona lo intimidaría y lo glpearía, es anti-natural- habló Makarov, dejando mucho en que pensar a Erza

-en fin, Natsu irá conmigo, me lo llevaré asi tu no quieras.- dijo en tono de puchero

-que no. Gildarts Clive, no te lo llevarás.- dijo el viejo

-vamos, dejamelo a mí, te prometo que si la cosa se pone mala, lo dejaré inconsciente y lo llevaré a un lugar seguro- dijo tratando de animar al viejo para convencerlo-ademas, tu Dragon slayer estará a salvo y se hará mas fuerte.

-promete que lo protegerás- dijo Makarov a Gildarts

-por supuesto- dijo animado

Makarov estaba apunto de decir el sí, pero…- maestro, no puede decir que si, eso es demasiado arriesga…- interrumpió Erza pero Gildarts la durmió

-bueno viejo, me lo llevaré ya mismo.- salió de su oficina.

Natsu y Cana entraron al gremio, Gildarts lo divisó y enseguida lo apresuró para irse.

Todos se sorprendieron, salieron junto con Natsu y Gildarts, algunos como Gjeel o Gray no creían lo que veían, es decir, salamander o flamita era fuerte pero no del todo.

El maestro les explicó algunas razones por las cuales se debían ir, luego de un rato, todos aceptaron el hecho de que Natsu se debía ir.

-Salamander, entrena mucho porque yo lo haré, te venceré- dijo Gajeel

-si, flamita, entrena duro para poder pelear a mi nivel- dijo Gray

-Natsu, cuidate y siempre acuerdate de mi- dijo Cana mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso

-bien, Natsu, nos tenemos que ir- dijo el padre de Cana

-si, adiós, nos vemos dentro de poco- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

Ambos se alejaron, la ciudad se transformó para la salida de Gildarts, todos muy conmovidos gritaron NOS VEREMOS PRONTO, NATSU, GILDARTS, CUIDENSE!

-muy bien, Gildarts, ¿que haremos?- dijo el joven emocionado

-ya verás, la misión decía derrotar a alguien llamado ulquiorra- Natsu lo volteó a ver- se supone que es muy fuerte, en fin, primero vamos a entrenar en un lugar que es de mi agrado-

-ya veo, debemos entrenar mucho, voy a superarme- dijo muy emocionado

-si, tenemos que despertar a tus poderes internos-

-que, no tengo mis habilidades al máximo?- preguntó

-claro que no, somos pocos los que sacamos de verdad el poder interior, por lo que me dijo Cana, al parecer inventaste una técnica nueva que lleva tus poderes al máximo pero que te deja exhausto, si activas tu poder interior, podrás tener los poderes que tienes con esa técnica pero sin tener que activarla.

-ya veo, en fin, démonos prisa, quiero llegar lo mas rápido para comenzar a entrenar-

-estás muy emocionado, debes tener en cuenta que no será facil activarlos, de todas formas tenemos cien años-

-dime Gildarts ¿Por qué quieres que incremente mis poderes?

-ademas de ser el novio de mi hija, posees unos poderes dormidos pero extraordinaros, es necesario que los despertemos para que nada le pase a mi querida Cana-chan-

-con que de eso se trata, bueno, creo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Siguieron caminando durante muuuucho tiempo, eran las 4:00 pm cuando ellos llegaron a una montaña, entraron en un bosque y luego de caminar un rato adentro dl bosque llegaron a un valle, era un pastizal que tenía un lago y era extenso, era muy grande, muy bello y muy pacífico, obviamente estaba aislado de la civilización,

-creo que podremos comenzar a entrenar- dijo Natsu mientras se quitaba el morral

-no, hoy solo calentaremos, no comenzará el entrenamiento en realidad, para despertar el poder interior, necesitaremos que estés bien descansado y te encuentres en las mejores condiciones, bien- Gildarts pensó un momento- necesito que… peleemos, mediré el nivel de pelea tuyo, puedes activar esa tecnica tuya, debes pelear con todo

-bien, seguro?, si te lastimo luego no te quejes- dijo advirtiendo- bien…- comenzó a concentrar su poder, esta vez no activó la técnica de los ojos simplemente el poder, luego de concentrarlo lo expulsó masivamente, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas y su poder magico era impresionante, su aura se hacía extremadamente fuerte, - RAYKOU!- dijo mientras terminaba de activar su técnica, Gildarts se sorprendió, el tambien liberó su poder magico para combatir con el poderoso Natsu. –allá voy- dijo mientras desaparecía

Re apareció entonces detrás de Gildarts y le atizó un golpe que atacó por sorpresa, lo mandó a volar, Gildarts de verdad estaba sorprendido, se puso de pie.

-veo que esa técnica te ayuda a mejorar tu desempeño, sin embargo, sin activarla tambien tienes buenos poderes- dijo mientras frenaba en seco otro golpe de Natsu

-despues de lo sucedido en la isla tenrou, es decir, después de nuestra pelea, seguí entrenando, de hecho me aisle durante un mes de toda civilización e incrementé mis fuerzas- dijo mientras chocaba los puños

-y que tipo de entrenamiento hiciste?- preguntó Gildarts

-aumenté el poder de mis ataques de fuego y me hice mas fuerte gracias a levantar árboles, hacer lagartijas con muchas piedras encima, ya sabes..- dijo ientras desactivaba el raykou

-osea que solo increemntaste fuerza física?- pregunto el pelicafé- cierto, desactivaste esa técnica, Cana-chan me dijo que eso desgastaba agresivamente tu cuerpo

-eso mismo, aunque tambien creé nuevas técnica, una de ellas es el raykou- dijo el joven- la razón por la que no me encuentro cansado ni sin fuerzas, es porque no la uve activada mucho tiempo, por ahora solo puedo tenerla activada sin desgastarme durante 5 minutos-

-no entrenaste del todo Natsu-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó mientras se sentaba

-debes controlar ese poder que tienes, para hacerlo tendrás que pasar una cuantas pruebas, cuando controles tu poder interior, podrás dominar otras magias.- dijo el padre de Cana

-ya veo, entonces hoy solo quieres que peleemos?- preguntó ansioso

-no, no servirá de nada, con esos golpes pude comprobar el nivel en el que estás-

-muy bien, entonces que haremos?- preguntó el joven

-te enseñaré cosas básicas sobre el poder interior…-

EN MAGNOLIA…

El gremio seguía impactado por la noticia, todos apostaba, o porque Natsu no llegaba o porque Llegaba muerto, unos otros, en cambio apostaban lo que sucedería en la misión

-Cana, por favor, ya no estés triste- dijo Mirajane mientras limpiaba un tarro con un trapo

-no estoy triste, es solo que estoy preocupada- dijo la castaña- es una misión extremadamente peligrosa, no por nada es de 100 años, muchos magos no regresan de esas misiones, lo peor es que se fueron mi papá y mi novio-

-tienes razón, pero es Gildars, es el mago mas fuerte de Fairy tail, descuida, Natsu estará bien- dijo la albina tratando de mejorar el estado de animo de la castaña

-tienes razón, ademas, Natsu no es tonto, de seguro le pedirá a mi padre que lo entrene- dijo la castaña un poco mas animada

-si, de eso estoy segura, en fin, recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, -la albina rió un poco- cuando tenía oportunidad Natsu siempre le pedía gildarts que pelaran, aunque siempre perdía-

-si, tienes razon, aunque, nastu y mi padre no eran los unicos que peleaban por cualquier cosa- la volteó a ver- tu y Erza siempre peleaban por todo- ahora Cana se rió

-bueno, pero… eso es tiempo pasado, ya no peleamos tan seguido, en fin, quieres mas cerveza- dijo la albina cambiando el tema, cosa de la cual Cana se dio cuenta

-no me cambies el tema, de hecho, aquí traigo una pintura de todos juntos- la castaña sacó de una bolsa una pintura de todos cuando eran jóvenes, cuando recién había nacido Happy- mira, aquí estoy yo- dijo la castaña

-si, aquí está Erza, Natsu, Gray y… yo- dijo la albina un poco apenada

-valla que hemos cambiado- dijo Cana

-tenes razon, todos cambiamos menos Natsu…- se quedó pensando un poco

VOLVIENDO CON EL DRAGON SLAYER…

-naah, así que de eso se trata, ya veo, entonces debo aprender a controlar mi magia- dijo Natsu

-si, debes controlarla, hacerla uno contigo y transmitirla- dijo Gildarts

Primero debes dominar bien el poder mágico, para lograrlo es necesario que te concentres… Natsu se comenzó a concentrar

ATENCION… a partir de ahora, lo que narre ocurrirá en diferentes tiempos, es decir, ya no el mismo dia, cuando cambie de parrafo eso indicará que se hace en otro dia.(si escuchan musica, les recomiendo escuchar la musica que fairy tail usa para las batallas)

Gildarts le dio a Natsu una lacrima, en esa lacrima podría concentrar su poder

-tienes que concentrarlo todo, una vez lo hallas hecho, la lacrima se pondrá morada- dijo su suegro

-muy bien, es hora de sacar mi maximo poder- dijo el pelirosa

Pasaron varios días…

-aún no lo logras- dijo Gildarts

-pero si estoy expulsando mucho poder- dijo sorprendido el mago de fuego

-no importa si es mucho o poco, debes expulsarlo todo para poner la lacrima morada- dijo el pelicafé

-bien, aquí voy

-lo logré- dijo entusiasmado el mago mientras levantaba la lacrima- mira Gildarts lo logré

-ya veo, toma esto, restaurará tus poderes mágicos en una hora- dijo el mago ientras le daba una botella con un contenido liquido

-muy bien,- le dio un trago- que mas debo hacer?- preguntó muy entusiasmado.

Gildarts le dio otra lacrima, mas pesada y dura- toma, partela, sin usar fuerza, simplemente mágia- dijo el pelicafé

-casi lo logro, solo un poco mas- estaba a punto de romperse pero Natsu cedió de sus intentos

-por poco, casi lo logras, sigue intentando- dijo su mentor

-aquí voy- dijo Natsu mientras tomaba la lacrima con un brazo y expulsaba masivamente su poder mágico

-dame unos consejos Gildarts- preguntó exhausto el joven

-muy bien, primero, debes concentrar tu magia, y aplicarla a un solo punto en comun de la lacrima, si no concentras tu poder no lo lograrás.- dijo el viejo

Natsu se puso de pie y comenzó a concentrarse…

Intento tras intento fallaba…- ya me harté, aquí va toda mi mágia!- dijo y comenzó a expulsar demasiada mágia, aún así, la lacrima no cedió

-recuerda, concentrate, concentrate- dijo el viejo

-bien, primero me consentraré, debo ser capas de ver mi poder mágico fluir a través de mí…- dijo y luego cerró los ojos… comenzó a concentrarse, pudo verse a sí mismo, bueno, solo su figura, dentro de la misma, ardían llamas rojas, negras y moradas,- bien, estoy concentrado- dijo para sí mismo- es hora de aplicarla a un punto en especial- volvió a decirse, sin embargo, ahora sin necesidad de abrir los ojos observó la lacrima muy claramente, era blanca pero un punto rojo estaba marcado- ''supongo que este es el punto rojo, el punto debil de la lacrima''- se dijo ''es hora de actuar'', entonces, vio como las llamas que estaban dentro de su cuerpo de concentraban en el brazo –ja- gritó muy concentrado y la lacrima se partió en dos. –lo logré,- dijo festejando

''increible, este mocoso despertó en ryunjii tan facilmente'' pensó Gildarts ''aún cuando a mí me tomó 1 año despertarlo, el solo lo hizo concentrándose, es increible''

-muy bien, Natsu, es hora de que te concentres muy bien, debes tener tu cuerpo y tu mente conectados, coordinados y al 100 por ciento- dijo Gildarts- siéntate, cruza los pies y los brazos y comienza a concentrarte, debes ser capaz de ver tu figura y llamas dentro de ella, muy bien, trata de aumentar o avivar esas llamas, hazlas crecer, incrementa tu poder interior- Natsu obedeció, se sentó, cruzó piernas y brazos y cerró los ojos, al poco tiempo fue capaz de verse a si mismo, las llamas estaban allí

-me veo- dijo el joven sorprendiendo a Gildarts- es hora de avivarlas- entonces, un aura de poder increíble comenzó a rodearlo- aun no,- dijo el joven

FINAL ahora, todo lo que narre ya está en tiempo real, ya narro normalmente. :3

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Natsu y Gildarts se fueron a la misión:

-casi lo logro- Natsu estaba en la misma posición durante cinco días, se veía a si mismo, las llamas seguían igual- solo un poco más-

-trata de pensar en aquellos enemigos fuertes que has vencido, recuerda lo que sentías, recuerda la ira, la furia, el enojo, la sed de poder.- ayudó Gildarts.

Natsu recordó entonces aquella vez cuando luchó con un mago de viento, aquella vez contra phantom lord, los element 4, Gajeel, laxus, oracion 6, edolas, acnologia, lo había completado, todo su poder salió agresivamente, estruyendo la zona en la que Natsu estaba sentado, se vió a si mismo, vio entonces que las llamas salian de su cuerpo y fácilmente duplicaban su tamaño ''aun no'' penso y siguió tratando de aumentar su fuerza mágica. Recordó entonces su primer beso aquella noche con Cana, cuando la raptaron y cuando venció al tipo que la raptó, cuando activó el Raykou, la muerte de igneel, recordó la muerte de su padre, recordó todas las batallas con Gray, y con Gildarts, todas las misiones, entonces sus llamas aumentaron superaban por 4 veces el tamaño de Natsu, su poder era increíble. Afuera en lo real, el poder de Natsu demostraba una zona, misma que se encontraba destruida, es decir, el lugar donde el se encontraba originalmente tenía pasto, después de que Natsu liberó su poder el pasto se quemó, y solo quedaba tierra.''listo'' pensó, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, Gildarts estaba impresionado.

-oye, Gildarts, ¿estoy controlando bien mi poder mágico?- dijo mientras lo veía

-supongo que si, ahora, probemos, ¿te sientes bien para pelear?- dijo el pelicafé

-me siento maravilloso, esta ves te derrotaré- dijo con confianza

-escucha, debes tener en cuenta que no me contendré, eso quiere decir que no te debes confiar- dijo muy serio

-perfecto, no quisiera que me derrotaras sin usar tu maximo potencial, o que te derrote porque tu no usaste todo tu poder- dijo el joven. ''que me derrotes'' pensó el suegro

-acaso piensas que no me ganarás- dijo el pelicafé

-en efecto, tu llevas entrenando de esta manera mucho tiempo, eso quiere decir que eres muy fuerte, yo apenas lo domino, y quizás no tengo todavía activado mi mayor potencial, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que mi poder ha aumentado drásticamente- dijo el joven sonriendo

-bien, ahora yo activaré mi máximo poder- dijo el pelicafé mientras comenzaba a expulsar su poder- expulsaré todo mi poder- la zona en donde estaba se destruyó, un aura sorprendentemente poderosa lo rodeaba, era su poder mágico materalizado- bien, he activado todo mi poder, adelante Natsu, ataca con todo.

Natsu sonrió, el aura lo seguía rodeando, quizo dar un paso pero desapareció, Gildarts estaba confiado, tenía los ojos cerrados, se quitó la capucha y detuvo el golpe que Natsu estaba a punto de dar a una gran velocidad. Natsu se sorprendió, se libró de su alance, GARYOU NO HOKO!, Natsu sopló fuertes llamaradas, estas alcanzaron a un Gildarts confiado, pero no le hicieron nada, Natsu se sorprendió, sabia que a ese ritmo no le haría ni un rasguño… pronto se concentró, concentró su poder magico en el estomago, después lo expulsó masivamente, provocando que todas las reservas que hay de magia en su cuerpo salieran a flote, comenzó a absorber información del medio que lo rodeaba y de Gildarts, todo era como un remolino cuyo centro u ojo irónicamente era su propio ojo, después de que terminó, cerró los ojos, los abrió repentinamente RAYKOU!, gritó el joven, su poder se triplico –ahora si comienza la acción- dijo y luego se aventó a atacar a Gildarts que ahora si estaba seria. Ambos desaparecieron, aparecían repentinamente en distintos lugares dando y recibiendo golpes al y del otro, la pelea iba pareja, nuevamente aparecieron en el centro del valle, ambos se tomaban de las manos forcejeando, se soltaron nuevamente.- Te enseñaré una técnica que yo descubrí, enciende tu puño y dame el mejor golpe de tu vida,- dijo el pelicafé

-muy bien, aquí voy- concentró toda su magia y fuerza en el brazo derecho, gildarts tambien lo hixo, solo que agregó unas palabras mas, GOLPE SAGRADO!, GOLPE EN LLAMAS ELECTRICAS!- ambos se lanzaron a darle el golpe al otro, Natus tenía su brazo entero envuelto en llamas rojas, y moradas, ademas de uno que otro rayo. Gildarts por su parte tenía su brazo envuelto en llamas negras y blancas, ambos gritaron mientras saltaban alto para dar mejor el golpe. Sus puños hicieron contacto liberando una onda de choque, ambos se vieron envueltos en una esfera blanca de poder que aumentaba su tamaño, hubo una explosión que derribo gran parte del bosque, aún cuando el pueblo mas cercano se encontraba a 100 km de ese lugar, se sintió la onda de choque y el gran poder mágico, toda esa magia era tan grande que en fairy tail se sintió, todos los miembros salieron a ver que sucedía,

-ese es…- dijo Mirajane

-Natsu y mi padre- dijo Cana, sorprendida

-Natsu y Gildarts podrán provocar algo así?- preguntó atónito Gray

-Natsu y Gildarts son increíbles, ambos demostraron ser muy fuertes- dijo Erza vendada

-salamander, tambien entrenaré duro para vencerte cuando llegues- dijo Gajeel

''Natsu, te has vuelto muy fuerte'' dijo el maestro ''eso quiere decir que si te has ganado el titulo de mago de clase S'' volvió a decir

''Natsu, entrenaré más para merecer el título de… la novia de salamander'' pensó Cana

-ojalá todo salga bien- dijo Erza preocupada.

FLASHBACK

Ha pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Gildarts se fueron a la misión, todo esta muy aburrido en el gremio. Mirajane limpiaba un tarro, Erza comía pastel, Gray y Juvia platicaban en una mesa, Lucy hablaba con Levy sobre Gajeel (ahora eran novios)

-ahhh +suspirando+ el gremio estaba mejor cuando Natsu estaba aquí, al menos era divertido- dijo Mirajane.

-tienes razón, Natsu era el corazón del gremio, el nos divertía. Es muy especial- dijo Erza comiendo pastel

-sin Natsu aquí todo se siente sin color, sin vida, todo muy aburrido- dijo la albina

-no importa, lo esperaré- comentó la albina

-quizás mientras entrena encuentra pareja- afirmó la albina

-que dices, ¿acaso el no es novio de Cana?- preguntó titania muy intrigada y con esperanzas

-claro que es su pareja pero una vez el me contó que habá ciertas leyes que igneel le dio sobre su pareja.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó Erza muy esperanzada

-el me dijo que cuando encuentra a una mujer fuerte el siente atracción, la ley es que sea la mas fuerte de las hembras- comentó Mira

-perfecto, iré a entrenar- dijo Erza y salió corriendo

Entró Cana con una toalla en el cuello mientras se secaba sudor, traía un uniforme para correr, se dirigió a la barra

-Mira, dame algo de tomar- dijo muy cansada

-Cana, ¿Cómo estas?, no te hemos visto en 2 semanas, todos pensábamos que estabas triste- dijo la albina mientras servía agua

-triste?, ja ja ja, he estado entrenando, quiero ser mas fuerte, mas habil, demostrar que si merezco ser la novia de Natsu- comentó sonriente la castaña, después dio un trago al agua

-ya veo, pues cuidate, ahora que lo pienso… Cana, no estas triste a pesar de que se aproximan los exámenes de mago clase S.- dijo sorprendida la albina

-no tengo por que estarlo, de echo tambien por eso entreno, quiero ser una maga de clase S, cuando llegue Natsu, estará orgulloso de mi- mencionó Cana muy entusiasmada

Acabó su bebida y salió para seguir entrenando

''Natsu, tu me aceptaste''

FLASHBACK DENTO DE FLASHBACK

En el están Natsu y Cana, los dos de pequeños, Cana estaba entrenando sus cartas y consiguiendo nuevas

-hola Cana, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el pelirosa

-estoy entrenando mi adivinación con cartas- dijo la castaña

-ya veo, practiquemos juntos porfavor- dijo el pelirosa- te la pasas mucho en el gremio- Cana se sonrojó

-pero soy debil y tonta, yo no sirvo para pelear- dijo la castaña

-no te atrevas a decir que eres tonta y debil, nadie en el mundo lo es, porque siempre tendrás amigos que te cuidarán y reguardarán de todo, por eso quiero entrenar, hacerme mas fuerte, tu haz lo mismo, superate, siempre estaré ahí, contigo, vivo o muerto- la joven lo miró muy sonrojada y con mucha admiración

-tienes razon, vallamos a entrenar- dio muy animada

FIN DEL MINIFLASHBACK (lo se fue corto)

''Natsu, tu hiciste que mi magia me gustara, me aceptaste tal como soy, me hiciste fuerte'' pensó para sí la castaña ''es por eso que me haré fuerte por mi cuenta para superar el examen y que te sientas orgulloso'' volvió a pensar

Llegó al lugar donde entrenaría, sacó unas cartas de las cuales al activarse salieron de ellas tres tipos con los que entrenaría

-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, alberona- dijo un sujeto con smoking

-donde esta el chico de pelo rosa?, aquel con el que siempre peleabas a dueto- dijo otro tambien con smoking

-tal parece que te animaste a entrenar de nuevo, eso es bueno, después de tantos años por fin nos llamas- dijo otro hombre con capucha, parecido a Gildarts

-necesito que me ayuden a entrenar, necesito que me enseñen nuevas técnicas- pidió la castaña.- el joven pelirosa es ahra mi nvio, el tomó una misión de 100 años, por favor necesito ser más fuerte

-valla, hasta que te le declaraste- admitieron los tres- en fin, si tomó una misión tan peligrosa quiere decir que se ha hecho muy fuerte, bien, te enseñaremos muchas cosas, ¿al fin eres maga clase S?-

-no, aún no, or eso quiere ser mas fuerte y completar el exámen- dijo entusiasmada

-bien, comenzemos con el entrenamiento…

FIN DEL FLASBACK…

(actualmente en magnolia)

-muy bien, has mejorado mucho en este tiempo- dijo el sujeto del smoking

-no lo suficiente, pero, pueden volver, parece que por el día de hoy es todo- dijo la castaña

-si, en fin, debes ser balanceada, nos vemos- dijeron aquellos señores y comenzaron a luminarse para volver a las cartas- adiós

-bien, es hora, el maestro nos citó a algo muy importante, talvez nombrará a los seleccionados, debo darme prisa- se dijo para sí mientras se dirigía al gremio

En el gremio…

Todos los miembros estaban presentes, unos muy nerviosos, otros muy entusiasmados, en fin, se encontraban presentes tambien los magos de clase S, a excepción de Gildarts y Natsu, de pronto entró Cana. El maestro, Mirajane, Erza y Laxus estaban en el templete.

-silencio, es hora de anunciar a los candidatos para la prueba para llegar a la clase S- dijo el ancano

-silencio, el maestro va a hablar- dijo Erza, en ese momento todos se callaron

-bien, anunciaréa aquellos que demostraron que pueden ser magos clase S, tomaemos e cuenta la solidaridad, la astucia y la fuerza, bien, los seleccionados son:

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Loxar

Lissana Strauss

Levy Mcgarden

Gajeel

Cana Alberona

Elfman Strauss

Y un Nuevo integrante Kirito Kurosaki

Bien, ellos son los seleccionados, nos veremos en tres días en el puerto, de allí iremos a la isla tenrou, bien, traten de entrenar, escojan sus parejas.- dijo el viejo

Todos escogieron a sus parejas:

Gray-Loki

Juvia-Acuarious

Lissana-Aries

Levy-Lucy

Gajeel-panther

Cana-Wendy

Elfman-everygreen

Kirito-Macao

Continuaron los tres días entrenando a mas no poder, incansablemente, se pasaron los tres días, llegaron al puerto, todos partieron…

Volviendo con Natsu…

Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, los dos estaban sin poder mágico, todo el lugar estaba devastado.

-oe, Natsu- dijo el suegro

-que sucede?- pregutó

-has aumentado tu poder, sin duda eres fuerte, despertaste tu poder interior y lograste vencerme-

-de que hablas, no te vencí, fue un empate, dejame recargar mi poder mágico y seguiremos entrenando- las palabras le llegaron a Gildarts ''este chico… ha madurado''- bien, felicidades, has controlado el ryunjii- dijo el viejo

-¿ryunjii? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundido el pelirosa

-el ryunjii es el ate de controlar grandes cantidades de poder magico, el arte de dominarlo y usarlo a tu antojo, es decir, anteriormente tu no podías… por ejemplo… despertar todo tu poder, eso ea porque no tenías el conocimiento adecuado, osea… en este mundo hay personas que poseen dentro de sí grandes poderes mágicos, normalmente dormidos, por ello es necesario despertarlos, pero si no controlas el ryunjii y los despiertas te será imposible dominar tu grandes poderes a tu antojo. Para activar el ryunji y poder controlarlo es necesario estar demasiado concentrado, concentrar tu poder mágico, estar en paz y tranquilidad absoluta y convivir contigo mismo, verás, contigo somos tres personas las que dominamos el ryunjii, somos tu, el maestro y yo.

-entonces somos especiales, bueno, pero… ¿Qué pasa una vez que activaste el ryunjii?

-controlas tus poderes a tu antojo, aunque, el rynjii no es solo para controlar tus poderes, te dá extras, es decir, por ejemplo… si tenías una superfuerza, el ryunjii te otorga el doble de esa superfuerza, además de que te refuerza tu debilidad, en este caso el ryunjii tambien te da velocidad. ¿entendiste?

-quieres decir que el ryunjii aumenta tu mejor habilidad pero igual refuerza tu debilidad?

-así es, para ser un mago santo es necesario dominar el ryunjii. En fin, tu comes fuego no?-

-si así es ¿porqué?- prguntó el joven

-verás, durante mis ultimas misiones me hice amigo de dos personas muy fuertes que talvez te ayuden, le pedí que vinieran y ya los sentí, estan a punto de llegar

-ya veo, ojalá sean fuertes- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y del bosque veía llegar a un joven de cabello negro y largo con una capucha negra y con nubes rojas, ojos rojos con pequeños puntos negros y una banda en la cabeza que al parecer había sido rasgada a la mitad con un cuchillo

-o ya llegó,- dijo Gildarts mientras se ponía de pie- Natsu quiero presentarte a (ustedes ya sabrán) Itachi Uchiha, alguien que puede enseñarte una técnica muy buena.

Llegó tambien un joven con el torso decubierto, pecas, un sobrero rojo con dos caritas al fente, bermudas y una bolsa (creo que ustedes ya sabrán)- o, tambien llegó el,- dijo el pelicafé- bien, Natsu, quiero presentarte a un pirata, el es Portgast D Ace.- volteó a ver al pelirosa- ellos te ayudarán a entrenar y mejorar tus habilidades con el fuego. Itachi tiene afinidad de chakra de fuego. Ace al perecer comió una fruta que le dio poderes de fuego, tu eres un Dragon Slayer del fuego, creo que se llevarán bien.

-Hola, ¿Natsu?- dijo Ace

-si, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- resondió el pelirosa

-bien, no vinimos a jugar, estoy aquí para entrenarte, es todo, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Itachi

-Natsu, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes, ahora si comienza un verdadero entrenamiento- dijo Gildarts

Bien amigos, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les halla gustado, por favor, dejen Reviews, quiero leer sus opiniones, les aseguro que leeré todas y cada una de ellas, bueno, gracias por leer. En fin, ahora actualizaré cada lunes y viernes, sean pacientes y por favor lean mi otro fic. Adiós.

Les quería platicar que odio el NaLu, casi todas las historias hablan de ello. En fin, no los molesto mas.

CHAO!


	5. OVA ESPECIAL! (corta)

Bien, ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO COMO TAL, ES UNA OVA, gracias a los más de 450 lectores que echaron un vistazo al fic, gracias por sus Reviews, espero les guste. LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA REAL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.Y ALGUNOS SON DE AKIRA TORIYAMA y otros mas de eiichiro oda :DLA MEJOR PAREJA

CAPITULO V: OVA ESPECIAL

Era un día normal en el equipo de futbol, Fairy tail competía a nivel mundial, se encontraban en entrenamiento en los planteles propios, por el momento descansaban bajo la sombra que brindaba una gran árbol. Su súper estrella Natsu Dragneel, la flama ardiente o mejor conocido como salamander. Director técnico Makarov Dreyar, el equipo se dividía en dos, varonil, y (obviamente) femenil.

-muy bien equipo- decía el DT durante un entrenamiento- los felicito, muy bien echo, la semana pasada ganamos contra el equipo Z, valla que para traspasar a su portero gozan- afirmó

-y valla que ese delantero goku era muy fuerte y muy habil con el balón- dijo el defensa Elfman- pero defender el balón es de hombres

-valla, ya no soy tan joven, los jóvenes de ahora son muy veloces- decía Macao

-si, que será del equipo dentro de poco- dijo Wakaba

-esperen un momento- interrumpió Gray- ganamos por un gol- volteó a ver a Natsu- si ese tonto no tuviera el cerebro chamuscado hubieramos ganado por mas- dijo

-que te pasa, eso no es mi culpa, a ti te quitaban el balón antes de que me la pasaras- decía en su defensa Natsu- maldito retardado, parece que tu cerebro está congelado

-dejen de pelear, el día de hoy como recompensa por ganar tienen derecho a disfrutarlo, es decir, es una día libre para convivir entre todos, no obstante, tambien queremos despedir a Natsu Dragneel, el firma contrato con el RM dentro de poco, demosle una calurosa despedida y gracias por traernos a la semifinal, en fin, dentro de dos días jugaremos la final. - dijo el maestro

-si muchas gracias, hasta luego, cuidate- gritaban todos

Natsu solo se sonrojó, pues no había nada que decir mas que gracias. Makarov tomó al joven del brazo –espero y te valla bien-

-gracias viejo- dijo muy emotivo

Todos se alegraron y se dispersaron, llegaron a otro campo donde había algunos aperitivos, bebidas y frituras para disfrutar, todos conversaban entre sí, al siguiente día llegaron el equipo femenil, había llegado de un partido contra el femenil del Z, bajaron todas del autobús en que veían y se dirigieron a conversar y disfrutar el día.

-mirén quien es- dijo Elfman para llamar la atención.- es la mejor portera de todas Evergreen,- todos la vieron y aplaudieron. La siguiente en bajar fue la super estrella del equipo Cana Alberona, igualmente todos aplaudieron, sucesivamente bajaron las mujeres, los hombres aplaudían mientras bajaban.

-hola Elfman, ya llegué- dijo Evergreen

-me alegro mucho, no me imaginaba estar solo sin ti- respondió- aunque de no ser por ti, nos anotarían muchos goles, parece que conviertes en piedra a las delanteras porque te tiran muy suave, muy tarde o desviado- admitió

-vamos, no es para tanto, en fin, vamos a disfrutar el resto del día-

Cana se dirigió a los vestíbulos, de pronto Erza y Mirajane tambien, venían conversando

-eres muy buena en la banda derecha- admitió Mirajane

-nah, tu eres mejor en la banda izquierda- replicó la pelirroja

-o, Cana,- dijeron las jóvenes al percatarse de su presencia- ¿Cómo estas?- preguntaron

-muy bien, gracias chicas- respondió

-oye… el tercer gol fue increíble, esa chilena fue maestra- admitió Mirajane

-si, ese estuvo genial- replicó Erza

-gracias, pero de no ser por Lissana no me hubiera atrevido a hacerla- admitió la castaña

-y bien, ¿Cómo vas con Natsu?- le preguntó Mira- irás a su fieta de despedida verdad?

-pues no lo sé… últimamente el ha estado retirado, solo, no se que le pasa- dijo la castaña- pero si, si iré, es a las ocho, tengo que ir.

-uyy… me huele a problemas de pareja- dijo Erza

-deberías conversar con el, todo se resuelve hablando- dijo la albina

-tienen razón, iré ahora mismo- la castaña se puso de pie y salió del lugar, por su parte Erza y Mirajane siguieron platicando. Al salir, Cana pudo divisar a Natsu sentado sobre el pasto lejos de toda la celebración, esta se le acercó.

-hola Natsu, ya regresamos- dijo la castaña.

Natsu se puso de pie para darle un beso a su pareja. –me alegro mucho, ¿Qué tal estuvo?- preguntó

-nah, ganamos tres cero- admitió orgullosa- todos fueron goles míos

-felicidades- dijo el pelirosa

-oye,- los dos se sentaron de nuevo- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó la joven- es decir, actúas raro parece que quisieras estar solo que con alguien-

Natsu se sorprendió- no… no es nada, es solo que pienso en la final ¿Qué sucederá si no la ganamos?, es decir, pasamos los cuartos de final. La semifinal y la final están a la vuelta de la esquina, hemos llegado tan lejos, ¿y si perdemos?-

Cana lo abrazó- descuida, ganarán, - Natsu respondió al abrazo y luego se pusieron de pie- anda, vamos a festejar- dijo muy alegre. Ya era la hora de la fiesta, uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados, hasta que al final apareció la pareja principal.

Ambos se dirigieron al festejo, todo era alegría, les dieron de tomar, comer y degustar y bailaron durante un rato, Cana se acercó a Elfman y le susurró algunas palabras, Elfman sonrió y después gritó POR NATSU!.- todos lo escucharon y al unísono gritaron POR NATSU! El pelirosa se sorprendió pero sonrió y luego comenzó a animarse a disfrutar.

Luego de un rato Natsu jaló a su novia a un lugar apartado:

-gracias Cana- dijo el pelirosa

-gracias porque?- preguntó desconcertada

-por ser mi novia- los dos se sonrojaron.- por que tu me soportas y me dás animos para seguir adelante-

-vamos Natsu, no es para tanto, si te doy animos es porque te amo y no me gusta verte triste- contestó la castaña- desgraciadamente me tengo que ir, quede de verme con mi padre, el acaba de llegar de su viaje, quiere que brindemos ¿me acompañas?- dijo Cana

-no puedo, yo debo verme con el DT del Real Magnolia (ustedes sabrán) quiere que firme contrato, quizas y me den la oportunidad de jugar a lado de Christian Orlando (xD). Lamento no poder ir.

-bueno, no hay problema, te espero mañana en mi casa, quiero tener una verdadera cita contigo-

-adiós, cuídate- dijo Natsu quien la acompañó hasta la salida justo donde se encontraba su auto- nos veremos pronto- se despidió

-adiós amor- se despidió Cana, dandole un beso, subió al carro, lo encendió y se fue.

-halla va la chica mas bella el equipo- dijo Natsu

-valla que es hermosa- admitió el maestro. Se le acercó una pareja

-no, yo solo tengo ojos para mi amada bisca- dijo alzack

-aww, eres el mejor- confesó su pareja

Evergreen y Elfman tambien se le acercaron

-mira, no la acompaña, eso no es de hombres- admitió el peliblanco

-si, oye Natsu, la debes llevar hasta su destino- lo regañó evergreen

Enseguida Gajeel y Levy se aproximaron

-salamander, juega conmigo, te demostraré que soy mejor delantero- lo retó Gajeel

-no, tu prometiste que este día estarías comigo- dijo la peliazul

-rayos, salamander, la enana tiene razon, se loprometí, quizas en otra ocasión- dijo en tono de puchero

Natsu se alejó, caminó para despejar sus ideas, estaba confundido, es decir, quería jugar en el RM, pero también amaba jugar en FT ¿Qué debería hacer?. Miró su reloj, las 12:06 p.m. ''la junta''pensó, se dirigió al estacionamiento, subió a su coche y se fue directo a su casa. Al siguiente día, el amaneció común y corriente, desayunó, se arregló y salió directo a su encuentro.

-buenos días joven Dragneel- dijo un hombre alto, pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y con traje o smoking

-muy buenos dís señor Sanji- saludó el joven

-muy bien, veo que está algo emocionado ¿me equicoco?- preguntó el rubio

-un tanto- respondió y prosiguieron a sentarse

-muy bien, comencemos, que le parece si empezamos con el sueldo-

-perfecto, ¿Cuáles son sus propuestas de sueldo?-

-mire, le ofrecemos 32 millones mensuales-

-es una oferta tentadora-

-y única, no a muchos les pagan lo que le digo-

-bien, eso es un punto a favor, pero mi pasión es jugar, ¿que oportunidades tendría de jugar?-

-eso dependerá de su desempeño-

-muy bien-

-si, aunque, honestamente, a mi me gustaría que me pagaran por no hacer mucho- bromeó el señor

Entonces Natsu se quedó pensando y recordó algo que Makarov les dijo

FLASHBACK

Están todos los miembros del equipo, tanto varonil como femenil sentado mientras da una junta Makarov

-escuchen, esta es nuestra familia, no la podemos traicionar- decía el anciano- antes de ganar esta el divertirnos y antes de eso esta el disfrutar la felicidad de nuestros compañeros-

Todos: SIII!

-asi que bien, un equipo no se define por lo que paga a cada jugador, sino por lo que deja jugar a cada uno de ellos- el maestro levantó el brazo haciendo la señal de fairy tail- esto es fairy tail, mas que un equipo, una familia. Diviertanse, jueguen, disfruten, sean felices pero sobre todo… compartan todo lo anterior!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-joven Dragneel?- preguntaba Sanji

Natsu volvió de sus fantasías al mundo real – perdone- comentó- pero, esto es fairy tail, rechazo su oferta- dijo el joven sorprendiendo al rubio

-pero… piensel- su frase fue interrumpida

-no, no hay nada que pensar, fairy tail es mi hogar y familia no puedo traicionarlos- dijo el pelirosa

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE AHÍ

-estamos presentando la final disputada entre el Barcetooth y el Fairy Tail, es un encuentro de grandes, aunque por ahora van empatados- decía un comentarista, la gente hacía mucho ruido, gritos que apoyaban a su equipo favorito.

Laxus se acercó a su abuelo – hey abuelo, debo entrar, vamos empatados 3-3, si esto sigue así podríamos hasta perder- dijo legando

-lo sé, pero comprende que no te puedo mandar a la cancha después de aquella lesión en los octavos-

-quieres ganar no?-

-si, pero si gano a costa de su seguridad prefiero perder- dijo el anciano

-ya veo, pues entonces perderemos, la prueba está en ese gol que estan a punto de hacer- dijo el rubio

-miren a ese Leonardo Messa, se burla a uno, sigue Elfman, queda indefno, tira y… GOL! acaba de anotar gol el Barcetooth- dijo el comentarista sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores,

-vamos viejo, meteme a jugar, te prometo que no haré algo que me lastime- el viejo se sorprendó

-lo prometes-

-claro, vamos abuelo, quiero jugar- dijo Laxus impaciente

-bien, oye- llamó a un asistente- mi nieto entrará, haz lo necesario- dijo muy emocionado

-O, Laxus, el nieto del DT del FT estará en la cancha, es el segundo mejor depués de Natsu, ¿Qué rumbo tomará este partido?- dijo el cometarista

Laxus entró a la cancha y siguió el juego. Durante un rato, todo siguió normal pero en una jugada…

-miren ese centro, Aisack sabe lo que hace, viene un remate de Macao… travesaño!, esperen, viene otro remate… Laxus!, laxus empata el juego- gritó emocionado el comentarista

Makarov sonrió, festejó con sus integrantes debido a que empataban.

Llegó el medio tiempo, todos los jugadores tomaron un descanzo, se hidrataron y s dirigieron al vestíbulo,

-muy bien, excelente primer tiempo equipo-dijo el viejo

-vamos al gran, de no ser por mi, no hubieran ganado- dijo laxusç

-apenas empatamos, eso no es victoria- dijo Elfman- empatar no es de hombres

-no hay problema, ya debemos salir a cancha, el segundo tiempo está a punto de comenzar- dijo el viejo

Todos salieron a sus posiciones, -atención, el segundo tiempo va a comenzar- dijo el comentarista, el arbitro llegó al centro de la cancha, dio el slbatazo y comenzó el segundo tiempo, todo estaba tranquilo, era un intercambio de pelota entre los dos equipos, alguna que otra jugada de peligro pero ningún gol.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo sorprendido el comentarista- acaban de lesionar muy gravemente a Laxus, justo cuando flta un minut para acabar el partido en empate

Efectivamente, lesionaron a Laxus, -no puede ser- dijo Makarov, al agresor le sacaron tarjeta roja, sin embargo, sin Laxus, las posibilidades de gol se reducen notablemente.

-debe entrar alguien, pero, no se quien- dijo makarov

-oe… ossan, ya se olvidaron de mi?- el viejo reconoció la voz, no había duda, era Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- dejame entrar, dejemoslos detalles para después-

-valla, parece que alguien suplirá a Laxus y ese es…- el comentarista hizo una pausa- es… N-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- la gente se sorprendió- si, el es, es la estrella de FT,se suponía que haría contrato con el RM- la gente se estremeció

Natsu entró a la cancha, el arbitro dio el silbatazo, Natsu comenzó a burlar uno a uno a los jugadores del otro equipo –se abre paso a sí mismo entre la cancha, entre los jugadores, esto es increíble, no he visto nada igual en mucho tiempo- dijo el comentarista- son los ultimos cinco segundos, lo logrará?- cuestionó el joven

Natsu no lo dudó, dio el mejor tiro de su vida, los segundos transcurrieron lentamente, el balón recorrió su trayectoria muy lento, todos estaban concentrados en si el balón entraría a la portería, lentamente el balón fue descendiendo , el portero se aventó pero no hubo un resultado favorable, el balón entró exactamente en el ángulo.

-wooooo!- todos gritaron enloquecidos

-Fairy Tail Gana la copa mundial….

Todo gracias a Natsu Dragneel

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS HASTA QUÍ LA OVA, LA VERDAD ES QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ PARA EJARLOS PICADOS CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA DECIRLES QUE MIS HISTORIAS LAS SUBIRÉ TODOS LOS VIERNES, RECUERDENLO, SOLO LOS VIERNES, EN CASO DE QUE NO SEA UN VIERNES, POR FVOR SEAN PACIENTES, YA LES DARÉ UNA EXPLICACIÓN, ESTA OVA LA SUBÍ EN PARTE PARA AVISARLES, TAMBIEN PARA DECIRLES QUE LOS CAPITULOS SERÁN DE 4000 PALABRAS. TENGO OTRA HISTORIA LLAMADA ''A TU LADO'' GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL VIERNES. ESCRIBANME Y DIGANME DE QUE QUIEREN QUE TRATE LA OTRA OVA.

CHAO!


	6. entrenando con Ace

Hola amigos, gracias por los reviews, espero estén bien, gracias a los mas de 800 lectores que se han tomado la molestia de leer (por así decirlo). En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 (woo, ya llevamos seis!) espero les guste. Tanto personajes como historia real son de Hiro Mashima. Algunos de Eiichiro Oda y otros de el creador de naruto.LA MEJOR PAREJA.

CAPITULO BI, QUE DIGA VI: ENTRENANDO CON ACE

Se encontraban Natsu, Gildarts, Ace e Itachi sentados en aquel valle, todos conversaban entre sí:

-valla, con que tu eres el hermano de sasuke- dijo Natsu- el me enseñó una técnica especial, el Amateratsu- dijo sorprendiend a los demás presentes

-ya veo- dijo Itachi- según tu, puedes comer llamas, pero si las usas mucho se agotan, como el amateratsu no se apaga, cuando lo comiste te hiciste de llamas infinitas- afirmó el pelinegro

-así es, solo que no por mucho, verás, sucede que he notado que las puedo usar muy bien, pero cuando las soplo estas se reducen dentro de mi, no se si se deben regenerar o si esa técnica de soplara sea muy poderosa y por eso requiere mas llamas de lo común- dijo el pelirosa

-ya veo, eso se debe a que mi hermano, a comparación de mi, no ha podido manipularlo del todo, no obstante, tu tambien debes aprender a controlarlo y generarlo por ti mismo- dijo el pelinegro

-pero si tu hermano me dijo que era una técnica única de los Uchiha-

-eso es cierto, sin embargo, tu la puedes manipular tambien, lo que significa que podrías generarla- admitió el Uchiha- es por ello que vine a entrenar contigo-

-muy bien, es hora de comenzar.- dijo Gildarts

Todos se pusieron de pie,-bien, ¿Quién me entrenará primero?- preguntó el pelirosa

-supongo que primero debes aprender a hacer tu cuerpo de lamas- dio Ace

-pero si ya lo puedo hacer- replicó el mago

-no, eso no es cierto, tu puedes CUBRIR tu cuerpo de llamas, eso es muy diferente a HACER tu cuerpo fuego- dijo Gildarts

-ooo, de verdad puedo hacer mi cuerpo de fuego, ¿completó?- preguntó muy intrigado

Ace no lo dudó, -si- respondió mientras el se hacía de fuego- ¿ves?- Natsu se sorprendió

-increileee!- dijo mientras empezaba a absorverlo- te voy a comer- dijo para bromear

-no seas tonto, no hagas eso- dijo muy alarmado Gildarts mientras le pegaba en la cabeza un sape.

-gracias- admitió Ace a Gildarts mientras Natsu dejaa de absorverlo- no la hubiera contado- dijo dando bocanadas de aire

-bien, los dejaremos solos- dijo Gildarts- vamos Itachi- dijo el pelicafé

Gidarts e Itachi se alejaron hacia el bosque dejando solos a Natsu y Ace, el pelinegro se quitó el sobrero- bien- dijo mientras lo clocaba en el suelo- primero que nada, debes tener contacto con tu elemento,es decir, debes ser uno con el y poder manipularlo a la perfección- dijo el peinegro

''ryunjii'' pensó Natsu.- muy bien, quiero ser capaz de hacerme fuego- dijo mientras rendía sus puños

-momento…, me dieron una semana para entrenar contigo, eso quiere decir que vas a estar concentrado durante 5 días completos sin dormir y 2 días peleando conmigo, sin descansar- dijo muy serio elpelinegro

-eso no es justo- dijo Natsu pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de Ace

-callate, no te quejes, quieres ser capaz de dominar el fuego ¿no? Pues debes entrenar como te diga, es todo- dijo el pirata

-genial- dijo enojado el pelirosa- no tengo otra opción-

-bien, comenzaremos desde ahora, debes sentarte, cruzar piernas y brazos, cerrar los ojos y concentrarte- dijo Ace

Natsu obedeció, se sentó, cruzó los pies y brazos y cerró los ojos, pronto comenzó a concentrarse ''vamos, concentrate'' pensó el joven, -bien, ahora que estas concentrado, es necesario que entres en una especie de transe, tu pensamiento saldrá de tu cuerpo, es decir, harás lo que la mayoría conoce como ''viaje astral''- dijo el pelinegro- debes salir de tu cuerpo, no podrás abrir tus ojos hasta que yo te de la orden de abrir los ojos y verás el mudo normalmente, entonces voltearás hacia atrás y verás tu cuerpo.- dijo el joven- lo demás te lo diré después. Escucha, podremos establecer comunicación, necesito que hagas lo que yo te diga para después.

El pelirosa obedeció, sintió una sensación extraña que recorría su cuerpo, pronto sintió que se elevaba, siguió sin abrir sus ojos hasta que escuchó una voz ''ahora abrelos'' oyó y obedeció, entonces miró el mismo entorno en el que estaba. ''así entrenarás cinco dias'' escuchó y esbozó una sonrisa, ''este mundo me gusta'' pensó, miró hacia atrás y vio su cuerpo exactamente como estaba, en la misma posición, era obvio, nadie lo podía ver en esa forma, es decir nadie lo percibía sino hablaba. –oye, Ace, ¿ahora que hago?- preguntó

-facil, ahora, prende tus puños- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-eso es demasiado facil, aquí voy- dijo Natsu mientras chocaba sus puños, extrañamente no se prendieron en llamas- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó descocertado y después de varios intentos mejor preguntó- oye Ace, que sucede?-

Ace solo reía- sucede que es solo el cuerpo quien puede usar los poderes, busca la forma de prenderte en llamas, cuando lo hagas podrás al fin dominar el fuego- dijo muy contento el joven pelinegro –anda solo tenemos 5 días- dijo – por cierto, algo se e olvida, un día aquí es el equivalente a un mes en el cuerpo astral, lo que quiere decir que para ti serán cinco meses, sin embargo, los cambios no se notarán, tu seguirás normal, justo como estas en estos momentos- dijo el pelinegro

-bien, creo que comenzaré por observar que cambios puedo hacer- dijo el pelirosa ''ya sé, si lo controlo a la perfección puedo dar golpes fantasma'' pensó el joven ''ya verás Ace, es hora de que te enfrentes a mis puños'' pensó y luego tomó distancia hacia el pirata, se arrojó a los golpes, cosa que en el mundo real Ace no sentía. –ya veo. Creo que debo practicar mas- dijo para sí ''creo que me concentraré en entrenar

EN TEROUJIMA:

Cana y Wendy iban llegando a la isla, eran los mismos trucos que en el examen anterior que fue interrumpido por grimore heart. En fin, el caso es que debían entrar a los diferentes pasadisos o caminos.

Fueron las primeras en pasar, para su suerte, andando por su camino encontraron un gran cartel que decía descanso, eso quería decir solo una cosa, que no iban a pelear por ahora, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la salida

-cana-san, no estoy segura de porque me escogió- dijo Wendy apenada

-aaa, verás, tu eres una dragon slayer, me ayudarás mucho si estamos en apuros-

-pero sucede que no peleo muy bien- admitió la peliazul

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que puedes usar un rugido como el que hace Natsu pero de fuego ¿no?- preguntó la castaña

-s-si, pero es de viento-

-muy bien, con eso me conformo- dijo la atractiva mujer

-perfecto- dijo Wendy feliz- me alegra saber que seré de ayuda

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la salida.

Cambiando de pareja vallamos justo con la que se encuentra peleando Erza se trata de cierto gato negro acompañado de cierto dragon slayer

-valla, veo que eres muy fuerte- dijo Gajeel

-vamos, aun no atacó con todo- dijo la pelirroja- ataquenme con todo- admitió

Lily en su forma fuerte y Gajeel la atacaron, ella cambió su armadura a la reina de hadas (esa que es un vestido muy grande plateado y con una espada en cada mano), comenzó un internambio de espadazos entre el gato negro y la pelirroja, Gajeel por su parte comenzó a reunir aire, TENSIRYU NO, HOKO! Gritó mientras expulsaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento que impactó directo en la mujer. Hubo una explosión grande, se elevó una columna de humo de la cual salió cierta pelirroja con su armadura de hercules, ambos estaban sorprendidos, volvió a re-equiparse de nuevo a la reina de las hadas, Gajeel se aventó contra ella y recibió un espadazo en el costado, dejando una herida de la cual emanaba un hilo de sangre,

-Gajeel, ¿estas bien?- preguntó el gato

-tch… es solo un rasguño- dijo el pelinegro

-muy bien, utiliza tu armadura de metal y luego ayudame con Erza- dijo el gato mientras se lanzaba a atacar. Nuevamente un intercambio de espadazos tuvo lugar entre la pelirroja y el exceed. Gajeel hizo su cuerpo de metal y se dirigió a atacar con un golpe que Erza esquivó, la pelirroja quizó hacerle otra herida como la anterior pero al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo metalizado su espada se rompió sorprendiendo a la maga clase S. erza dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando otro golpe que Gajeel le iba a dar, sus intenos fueron en vano pues la mano del pelinegro de estiró impactando de lleno en el abdomen de la pelirroja, esta cayó no sin antes decir:

-han pasado la prueba del examinador- admitió la pelirroja

-ja, - dijo el dragon slayer- te gané-

-no sin mi ayuda- admitió el gato

-como sea, sigan adelante, el maestro los espera- admitió titania

Gajeel hizó su cuerpo normal y ambos caminaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de la maga. ''valla, si este es su nivel, no puedo ni imaginarme el de Natsu'' pensó titania mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Cana y Wendy caminan tranquilamente hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el maestro:

-valla, esta vez tardaron muy poco, es la primera vez que tardan este tiempo en encontrarme.- admitió Makarov

-que sigue maestro?- preguntó Cana

-bien, lo que sigue es esperar hasta que llegue otra pareja, pelearán con ellos- dijo el maestro

-ya veo, entonces, quien gane será mago de clase S ¿no es así?- preguntó la castaña

-tu siempre tan observadora Cana alberona, contrario a tu pareja, tu observas esos pequeños detalles- Cana se sonrojó- pues no, pelearán conmigo y yo decidiré si estás lista para ser una maga de clase S- admitió el anciano

-pero… eso es imposible, usted está a otro nivel, a excepción de mi padre nadie mas puede acercarse a su poder- dijo Cana

-te equivocas, calculo que cuando llegue tu padre serán dos personas las que alcanzarán mi poder- confesó Makarov

-no querrá decir que Natsu tiene tal nivel- dijo Cana sorprendida

-quizas, pero si tiene muy buenos poderes-

-disculpe pero aunque sea mi novio considero absurdo que Natsu, es decir, MI Natsu pueda igualarlo- admitió la castaña

-aunque no lo creas, en fin, s el despierta su maximo potencial puede incluso hasta sorprenderme, o bueno, en el mejor de los casos superarme.- dijo serio el viejo

-esperemos que todo salga bien- dio Cana

-si, quiero ver los resultados de ese chiquillo, al menos quiero que sea mas fuerte que Laxus- dijo el viejo- en fin-

Siguieron esperando durante un buen tiempo

EN EL VALLE…

-bien, prácticamente dices que debo despertar mi poder interior en este estado y con eso podré manipularlo- preguntó el joven pelirosa

-una vez que conozcas tu verdadero poder interior no pensarás que es fácil- dijo el pelinegro

-muy bien, osea que debo hacer lo que hice con Gildarts solo que en esta forma ¿no?- preguntó

-pues… si- respondió el irata

-Muy bien…. Hora de comenzar-

Natsu comenzó a concentrarse, volvió a ver el contorno de su cuerpo, solo que ahora no veía llamas, sino que a otro Natsu dentro de él pero con otra actitud, entonces el le llamó, el Natsu gris abrió los ojos, dio una sonrisa sinica y tetrica (para que se den una idea mas completa, el natsu grs era como el ichigo malo, aquel con el que peleaba en su subconsciente) –así que tu eres mi portador- dijo el Natsu gris

-disculpa… ¿portador?- preguntó intrigado el pelirosa

-si, aquel en el que me escondo, ¿sabes?, yo soy tu parte maligna, no… mas bien, soy tu verdadero poder, verás, muchas personas específicamente dragon slayers contienen dentro de sí poderes que duplicaban los de su dragon, sin embargo, muchas no los descubrieron y murieron en el intento, escucha muy bien, esta es mi actitud- el Natsu gris sonrió y dio una risa parecida a la de Zancrow- verás, la forma de despertar estos poderes es atravesando el corazon de un dragon slayer, como ya te dije, muchos dragon slayer esconden increíbles poderes, de hecho, dejame contarte algo… los verdaderos dagones, como Igneel nuestro maestro, sabían que esos poderes bastarían para destruir la tierra, es por ello que ocultaron la mayoría de los verdaderos poderes en el corazon de sus estudiantes, de esta forma si estaban en apuros y este organo era atravesado podrían defenderse, sin embargo…depende mucho la forma en que se atraviesa el corazon, es decir, si se atraviesa con maldad, normalmente la actitud cambia como la mía, no obstante si se atraviesa con seguridad y confianza podrían seguir siendo normales. Dejame decirte algo, los poderes aumentan si se atraviesa con maldad. Escucha, agamos un convenio, si me vences, te prestaré la cuarta parte de mi poder, es decir, de nuestro poder, así, tu cuerpo podrá hacerse de fuego y superarás los poderes de debiluchas como Mirajane o Scarlet- explicó el Natsu gris

-¿Por qué solo una cuarta parte?, y… ¿de verdad podré vencerlas?- preguntó el pelirosa

-ya te lo dije, los poderes no saldrán a menos que te atraviesen el corazón, sin embargo toma en cuenta lo que te dijo ese viejo de Gildarts…''si no controlan el ryunjii no podrán controlar granes masas de poder'', eso quiere decir que si no aprendes a controlar lo mucho o poco poder que tienes, no podrás controlar el inimaginable poder que contienes, así que para controlarlo, debes ser capaz de vencerme con ese poder que tienes. Y si, si podrás vencerlas, solo que.. con mucha facilidad, de hecho, así con ese poder pudiste vencerlas, venga, peleemos, si decid que tienes la capacidad de controlar el poder que tengo te lo daré, ero escucha… el trato es este, si me vences te doy poder, sin embargo, si te venzo, yo me apoderare de tu cuerpo, así podré salir a flote y vencer a cuaquiera, ¿Qué dices, lo tomas o lo dejas?, ten en cuenta que si me vences, podrás hacer todad las técnicas que ese tipo de pecas te diga-

-muy bien, acepto el reto- dijo Natsu

-muy bien, no hay reglas, comenzaremos en 3… 2… 1… ahora!- gritó el peligris

Entonces el nastu gris desaparecio sin dejar rastro, el pelirosa no podía verlo, sintió entonces un golpe en el abdomen, se puso en guardia, 2 golpes mas le dieron en la espáldale giró rapidamente tratando de ver a su oponente. –si solo te guias por los ojos estas perdido- se escuchó una voz, después de un largo silencio multiples risas parecidas a las de Zancrow o ichigo malo se escuchaban.

-venga, podría destruir ese tonto gremio con una sola mano, solo necesito salir a flote, además, ese patético gremio de hadas afeminadas no vale nada es demasiado debil, no podrían ni derrotar a Gildarts todos juntos- admitió el Natsu gris

-callate, dejame en paz, pelea – dijo el pelirosa

''concentrate'' pensaba el mago una y otra vez, ''para hacer una técnica es necesario poder mágico, recuerdalo'' recordó las palabras de Gildarts mientras le explicaba cosas básicas sobre el poder mágico, ''eso es'' pesó, ''si puedo detectar su poder mágico podré pelear justamente con el'' pensó, entonces cerró los ojos, se olvidó del resto del mundo, logró ver entonces poder mágico moldeado a un cuerpo, ''lo logré'' penso muy entusiasmado, abrió los ojos y seguía viendo aquella estela de poder, estiro el brazo y chocó contra el el Natsu gris .-valla, veo que lograste verme, es decir seguirme, pero… que harás, no tienes poder mágico- el pelirosa lo dudó por un momento, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, graciosamente le picó los ojos a su parte mala, -ahora estás indefenso- dijo el joven

-maldito- replicó el gris

El pelirosa lo golpeo durante un tiempo, el gris no sabía que hacer, entonces de pronto le frenó un golpe en seco, - te he copiado, ahora te puede ver- dijo el gris sin abrir los ojos, rió como Zancrow de nuevo y comenzó a golpearlo, felizmente lo golpeaba una y otra vez sin que el pelirosa pudiera siquiera defenderse, GARYOU NO HOKO! Gritó el gris y envolvió a Natsu en un mar de llamas, este extrañamente no las soportaba entonces recordó lo que le dijo Ace ''el poder yace en el cuerpo, si logras controlarlo en el espiritu, controlarás tu poder'' trató de comerlas pero no pudo.

Afuera en el mundo real, Ace veía sorprendido lo que le ocurría al cuerpo de Natsu, extrañamente, una mitad de el del centro a un costado se encontraba totalmente gris, Ace se impactó pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Volviendo con natsu…

-nah… ¿ese es todo tu poder?, ahora si que estás frito, tomaré el control de nuestro cuerpo hasta que logres controlarme bien- dijo el gris.

Natsu reflexionó un poco lo sucedido y luego recordó ''todos los ataque poseen magia'' al mismo tiempo recordó ''tu no tienes magia'' recordó como le picó los ojos y luego ''te copié'' eso quiere decir que su cuerpo astral poseía magia.

Cuando el gris estaba a punto de dar un paso en medio de las llamas vio que estas eran absorvidas hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Natsu, que hace poco yacía tendido en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, absorviendo sus llamas, o mas bien comiendolas, cuando terminó, cerró los ojos e inclinó las cabeza ligeramente hacia enfrente, abrió los ojos –estoy prendido- dijo el joven animando al gris a pelear

-como te dijo Ace, cinco días afuera son cinco meses aquí adentro, no te preocupes, no sentirás hambre pero si cansancio, pelearemos hasta que ya no puedas continuar o yo ya no pueda continuar- dijo muy emocionado el gris- esto será interesante, ahora que has podido manipular magia aquí ya estas un poco a mi nivel- dijo el gris

ATENCIÓN: a partir de ahora, todo ocurrirá en tiempos distintos, cada cambio de parrafo es igual a un cambio de tiempo, les recomiendo escuchar la musica de batalla de fairy tail :3

Natsu y su contraparte estan peleando incansablemente, han pasado cinco días desde que entró al mundo astral (dias astrales) no han tenido ni un solo descanso hasta ahora y tal parece que no planean tener, ambos pelean a niveles increiles, es un intercambio de golpes, risas (por parte del gris) y técnicas, una contra una, ninguno se muestra exhausto, en cambio, muestran cierta pasión por seguir luchando

Han pasado ya 2 semanas astrales desde que comenzó la pelea, Natsu ha mostrado avances importantes, es decir, al parecer ya domina ciertas técnicas dentro de ese mundo, ninguno ha pronunciado palabra alguna, solo se escuchan risas y unos cuantos ''ja'' al terminar de hacer un ataque o de dar un golpe, ninguno ha tomado un descanso

-aquí voy- dijo Natsu mientras desaparecía, aparecía flotando enfrente del gris, ambos se hacían hacia atrás y soltaban una patada con la pierna izquierda, las espinillas de los dos hicieron contacto, dando origen a una onda de choque que recorrió la zona

Ha pasado ya un mes astral desde que Natsu comenzó a pelear, ha mejorado notablemente sus técnicas, de hecho, nadie ha tomado un descanso, los dos siguen sin pronunciar palabra, solo pelean para hacer que el otro perezca. Increiblemente ninguno se ve exhausto ni cansado, tienen animos para seguir luchando durante más tiempo.

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que empezó la batalla por el dominio de su cuerpo, es decir han pasado dos días reales desde que Natsu se concentró frente a Ace, por el momento, una mitad del cuerpo de Natsu, precisamente del centro a la izquierda esta totalmente gris, la otra mitad sigue normal, el pelinegro se ha acostumbrado a esa imagen soo se preocupa si lo gris trata de abrirse paso, invadiendo pues el espacio normal de Natsu.

La batalla continúa, ya llevan tres meses peleando, se notan cansados, ninguno de los dos pretende ceder, solo hay intercambios de golpes y gritos por parte de los Natsus:

-valla, has mejorado notablemente, ya eres un experto en este mundo, has pasado tres meses aquí peleando conmigo, estoy seguro de que cuando salgas (si sales) tendrás mejores poderes- dijo el gris mientras soltaba otra carcajada como Zancrow

-tch… callate, te venceré a como de lugar, entonces dominaré mi poder- dijo enojado el pelirosa

-ara ara, no ay porque enojarse, después de todo, cual sea que fuera el resultado de esta batalla siempre te haces mas fuerte- dijo el gris

Continuaron intercambiando golpes, patadas, cabesazos, rugidos y demas…

Han pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Natsu trata de vencer a su contraparte maligna, tal parece que todo va parejo, ambos estan notablemente exhaustos pero no planean caer ante el otro. Ambos tenían aún poder, no se podían permitir caer, los ataques e ambos se han debilitado notablemente, natsu ya no puede continuar, guarda un poco de poder para otra ocasión, sin embargo su convicción no le permite ceder.

ATENCIÓN: a partir de ahora todo se narra normalmente…

Ya han pasado 5 meses de pelea, sin descanso alguno, ambos están notablemente exhaustos:

-es hora de acabarte- dijo el gris

-no me acabarás tan facil- dijo el pelirosa

-veamos, tu ya no tienes tanto poder mágico que digamos- dijo el gris y luego carcajeó

-tch… no me importa como, yo te debo vencer, aún tengo un poco de poder mágico- dijo el pelirosa- si aún tengo poder mágico seguiré peleando

-ehh?- carcajeó el gris- tenemos el mismo poder mágico en estos momento, solo lo desperdiciarías, necesitarías minimo el doble para vencerme- dijo el gris

''tch… esto será muy complicado, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a tanto'' pensó el pelirosa, ''el doble'' volvió a pensar, ''eso es'' pensó muy impactado ''le ganaré'' esbozó una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos, comenzó a concentrarse, el gris lo veía extrañado, comenzó a absorver información por los ojos, todo se deformó como un remolino cuyo centro eran los ojos de Natsu, cerró los ojos, concentró su poder mágico en una zona de su cuerpo y luego lo expulsó masivamente, una fuerte aura le rodeaba el cuerpo, su poder se materializó, RAYKOU!, gritó y abrió los ojos que ahora eran morados. El Natsu gris estaba impactado, se dejo caer de rodillas, -eso si es poder- dijo- después de agotar sus poderes mágicos pudo todavía superar los míos- dijo.

Natsu lo volteó a ver, desapareció de su vista para reaparecer en frente de el y propinarle un golpe en el abdomen, el gris se sorprendió, de verdad le había dolido mucho aquel golpe, de hecho, hasta escupió sangre, cayó frete al pelirosa –he perdido- admitió con descontento- te daré el poder que te prometí- dijo con disgusto- la próxima vez te venceré- dijo, de pronto el pelirosa miró sorprendido como el gris le dirigia un poder impresionante, no sabía que decir, el poder era muy grande, Natsu solo lo recibió gustoso y sorprendido, cuando acabó no hubo necesidad de seguir con el raykou así que lo desactivó.

-bien aquí tienes el poder que te prometí- dijo el gris

-es sorprendente- admitió el pelirosa  
-nah, solo tuviste suerte, supongo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que te daré unos consejos para usar tu poder y te podrás ir- dijo el gris

-muy bien-

-perfecto…

Numero uno: ahora puedes controlar el fuego a la perfección, así que cuando hagas un ataque te recomiendo que lo hagas imaginando el mayor calor posible, así el daño será mejor

Numero dos: cuando estes con nuestra novia es decir, con nuestra preciosa Cana, asegurate de darle calor, lo puedes emanar si quieres

Numero tres: ahora puedes hacer tu cuerpo fuego, puedes crear llamas, un truco para cuando tengas poco poder es que prendas con tu propio poder una fogata, debes de esperar un poco y luego la comes, pero no todas, de poco en poco, de esa manera recuperarás tus poderes.

Numero cuatro: crea el amateratsu y cometelo, son llamas infinitas

Como consejo final, te sugiero aprender nuevas magias, nos veremos después, trata bien a Cana adiós- dijo el gris

-muchas gracias- declaró el pelirosa- pero… ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-baka, solo piensa en salir-

-muy bien, nos vemos- dijo el joven, pensó lo que le dijo y de pronto se encontraba detrás de Ace quien estaba sentado frente a su cuerpo real, es decir, natsu seguía en su cuerpo astral, ahora podía flotar, '' bien, probaré si puede sentir mis golpes'' pensó el mago, entonces tomó vuelo y le propinó un golpe al pirata en la cabeza, Ace lo sintió e inmediatamente volteó para ver quien era

-dejate de tonterías- le gritó el pelinegro, volteó a ver el cuerpo de Natsu y se percató de que ya estaba totalmente normal natsu se aburrió y decidió hacer lo que le dijo Ace, entró en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, no había duda, estaba en el mundo real, solo que… tenía hambre, era de suponerse, pasó cinco meses peleando, sin contar eso, su cuerpo real pasó cinco días sin obtener nutrientes, estaba exhausto. Ambos comieron algo y descansaron un poco. Era tare, justamente la media noche, -oi, Natsu, descansa un poco… mañana comenzamos a pelear- dijo Ace

-si, dos días completos peleando sin descansar- dijo

Ambos se fueron a dormir para reponer fuerzas, Ace dormía comodamente, Natsu, pues… es Natsu, el solo dormía.

Volvamos a Magnolia

Cana y Wendy se encontraban en el campamento en la isla, felices después de su victoria frente a Levy y Lucy ellas habían sido las segundas en llegar después de una batalla frente a Macao y su compañero. Era de esperarse, Cana se había obsesionado con su entrenamiento, entrenó incansablemente, día tras día sin descanso, estaba orgullosa por eso. Si se preguntan como la venció, pues fue muy fácil, simplemente dejó que Wendy les hiciera un rugido, Cana lo amplificó con un hechizo de sus cartas y tanto Lucy como Levy quedaron agotadas, luego Cana usó una carta de sueño y las durmió, el maestro no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la victoria a la castaña y la peliazul, ambas sonrieron y festejaron. A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, tanto Cana como Wendy seguían despiertas

-Cana-san, está contenta ¿verdad?- preguntó la peliazul

-claro, con esto llevamos nuestra primera victoria, solo, aguanta, mañana nos toca pelear con Juvia- dijo la castaña- debemos poner todo nuestro empeño

-eto… Cana-san, ¿como fue que Natsu-san y tu se conocieron?- preguntó intrigada Wendy

-aaa, verás, hace tiempo, antes de que el llegara, Macao y Wakaba me recomendaron usar magia de cartas, en ese tiempo Gildarts no sabía que era mi padre, en fin- suspiró- no tenía a nadie mas que a los del gremio, sin embargo, de fuera, la gente me trataba como bruja del tarot, muchos niños me molestaban. Cuando recién llegó al gremio, Natsu se dio cuenta de ello, el me defendió de esos agresores, de esa forma el cambio mi perspectiva sobre mi magia y , me dio animos para ser mas fuerte- dijo la castaña

-valla, Natsu-san es tan mono- admitió la peliazul sonrojada

-¿a que si?, por eso es mi novio- dijo con valentía la Castaña- y no pienso dejarlo ir. Pero bueno, hay que dormir, mañana nos espera un día prometedor.- dicho esto, ambas se acostaron y procedieron a dormirse.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Natsu y Ace se despertaron alegremente, ambos se arreglaron y se prepararon para pelear, -escucha.. no descansaremos hasta dentro de dos días, así que come un poco para poder pelear bien- dijo el pelinegro

Natsu cazó otro conejo albino y se dispuso a comer, cuando el y Ace lo terminaron de devorar procedieron a ponerse de pie y colocarse uno enfrente del otro. –bien, aquí vamos- dijo Ace. –ahora!- gritó y Natsu prendió sus puños

Natsu prendió sus puños y se dirigió a atacar al pirata, este recibió el golpe sin ningún resultado, - es obvio, el fuego no me hará daño- dijo muy feliz el pelinegro, ''rayos'', pensó el joven pelirosa ''debo hacer algo más, pero… ¿Qué?'' pensó muy sorprendido el joven, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un golpe en el abdomen, proveniente de Ace, -si te descuidas perderás cualquier batalla- dijo Ace. ''tch… debo pelear sin fuego, de lo contrario el me vencerá'' pensó el pelirosa, entonces se aventó a puño limpio contra el pirata, -ya veo, planeas pelear así, bueno, es buena estrategia- dijo el pelinegro. Ambos comenzaron a pelear de esa manera, ambos a la defensiva, aumentaron su velocidad, el numero de golpes aumentaban, sin embargo, pocos llegaban al objetivo real, entonces Natsu se echó para atrás, ''si continúo de esta forma, no le aguantaré'' pensó el pelirosa,- descuida, no es cuestión de ganar, todo este día simplemente pelearemos- dijo l pirata relajando entonces al mago –asi que ven y peleemos- lo incitó el pelinegro.

EN EL EXAMEN…

Cana y Wendy se preparan para una batalla frente a Juvia y Aquarios, el día anterior se eliminaron a la mitad de los equipos, es decir, hoy solo quedan los equipos de: Juvia, Cana, Gray y Gajeel. En fin, los combates, como ya se imaginaran, quedaron: Juvia vs Cana y Gray vs Gajeel, hoy pelearán ellos, los dos que ganen mañana disputarán la final.

La castaña y su acompañante están frente a sus rivales:

-Juvia no piensa perder- dijo la maga elemental

-si, venga, no voy a pelear con esta ''solterona'' –dijo Aquarios

Cana puso una cara de enojo estilo anime y le contestó- ¿a quien le dices solterona?, por si no lo sabes mi novio podría vencer facilmente al tuyo- djo con los dientes en punta

Aquarios tambien puso esa cara- nah, ¿novio?, jajaja, debería estar ciego y sordo- confesó amentando el enojo en la castaña

-ja, pero el mío no tiene mal gusto, al parecer el tuyo se cayó de pequeño, nadie en su sano juicio te escogería de novia- dijo Cana

Aquarios no aguantó mas, estaba a punto de explotar, COMIENZEN! Gritó Makarov, ambos equipos se prepararon para pelear. –ahora Wendy, tu rugido- dijo Cana, la peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza, RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE VIENTO!, gritó la joven slayer y lanzó un rugido a sus oponentes, cana, por su parte utilizó un hechizo de cartas y amplificó el rugido, las oponentes lo esquivaron sorprendiendo a las atacantes, Cana sonrió, -esta carta no solo amplifica el rugido… tambien lo redirige- dijo la castaña, entonces apuntó la carta hacia donde estaba aquarios, el poderle impactó de lleno dejando inconsciente a la espiritu, Juvia se sorprendió, ''le di en el blanco'' pensó Cana, entonces, en venganza Juvia mandó un ataque de agua a la castaña, ataque que fue interceptado por otro rugido de Wendy, la castaña le arrojó cartas como proyectiles –el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua, los ataques físicos no funcionan contra mí- admitió la peliazul. Nuevamente Cana sonrió, -esto no es un ataque fisico- dijo feliz, cuando la carta tocó el cuerpo de Juvia, esta cayo inconsciente, Wendy se sorprendió, se le acercó a la castaña –Cana-san, ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó intrigada

-es otra carta de sueño- dijo feliz- es todo, ganamos-

GANADORA….. CANA ALBERONA!- gritó el maestro.

Cana y Wendy festejaron muy contentas, ''ahora… estoy as cerca de ti, Natsu'' pensó la joven, ''mas cerca''…

FIN…

BIEN AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS, ESPERO LE HALLA GUSTADO, CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS, NO OLVIDEN SEGUIRME EN FACEBOOK PARA ESTAR EN CONTACTO COMO ICHIMARU TSOUSKE Y DARLE LIKE A MI PAGINA FANS DE ONE PIECE FAIRY TAIL, ACEPTO MP POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE MANDAR UNO, NOS VEMOS.

CHAO!.


	7. EL PRIMER BESO

HOLA AMIGOS!, MUCHO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA, DE ANTEMANO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTULIZAR FICS. PERO SURIERON CIERTOS INCONVENIENTES ADEMAS DE QUE YA NO TENGO MAQUINA Y ESOY ESCRIBINDO DESDE UN DINOSAURIO. XD, PUES NADA, SEGUIR ADELANTE, GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE AUN QUIEREN QUE SIGA ETA HISTORIA. Y PUES… ALEGRENSE, ACTUALIZARE MIS DOS FICS. A TU LADO Y LA MEJOR PAREJA.

ASI QUE LES DEJO OTRO CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE DICEN.

ANTES… TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISTORIA OFICIAL SON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

LA MEJOR PAREJA. POR ELLA.

Debido a que Natsu aprendió todo lo que debía con Ace, solo debía adaptarse a su nuevo poder.

-valla Natsu- dijo Ace- ya pasaron los dos días, y me duraste mucho, lo que nadie hizo, eso es increíble-

-ha, ya pasaron los dos días?- decía sorprendido

-claro, es hora de parar-

Ace y Natsu se encontraban intercambiando glpes y patadas.

-tres, dos… uno- decía el pelirosa y ambos jovenes pararon en seco y se quedaron quietos frente a frente, ambos estaban flotando en el aire y bajaron lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

-valla valla, Natsu, eso es muy impresionante, has durado mucho tiempo combatiendo conmigo, ni siquiera mi hermano podría durar tanto- dijo el pelinegro

-oo, así que tienes un hermano- preguntó el peliroa curioso

Ambos se sentaron en un tronco y se pusieron a platicar

-claro, tengo un hermano menor, su nombre es luffy, en estos momentos ebe estar navegando por ahí-

-hugh- natsu comenzó a marearse- navegar- dijo con una voz de mareado y con una cara verde de lo mal que se sentía.

-JAJA, QUIEN LO DIRÍA, ahora eres tan fuerte y tu debiliad es un transporte, jaja.- Decía el pelinegro

-callate!- decía Natsu- no es mi culpa. Pero, dme… ese ermano tuyo es fuerte?-

-mas de lo que pensaba, tiene una tripulación del famoso espadachín Roronoa Zoro. La famosa ladrona Nami, l famoso mentiroso Usopp, el mejor cocinero, Sanji, la mejor embustera Niko Robin, el mejor Doctor Chopper, el mejor carpintero Fraky, el mejor musico Brook y el mejor capian, el.- dijoel pelinegro presumiendo de su hermano- so muy buenos, han irrumpido en ennies lobby y salido para contarlo. Han derrotado a varios Shichibukai. Para que lo ubiques, pertenece a la famosa anda de los mugiwara-

-ooo ya, los mugiwara!, los famosos piratas novatos que son superfuertes. Siempre e querido combatir contra ellos- dijo Natsu alegre

-valla, así que tambien eres como el- dijo Ace

-no se coo sea el, pero solo se que tengo un gran espiritu de lucha y que voya combatir con el de a misi´n hasta que el cuerpo aguante- dijo Natsu animado

-exactamente es asi el, nadie lo puede para cuando esa decidido a pelear.-

-umm, bueno, me agro que sea así, me agrada aunque no lo conozca- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-bien- interrumpió Itachi- veo que ya no hace falta que yo te enrené-dijo muy serio- ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber

-pero… que tal si algo me falta- preguntó Natsu con curiosidad

-no te faltará nada, estas listo, lo demás lo descubrirás por tu cuenta-

-esta bien… creo que tienes razon-

Gildarts comenzó a alistar sus cosas y le dijo a Natsu- después de haber entrenado tanto, es hora de proceder a la misión de verdad-

-creo que tienes razón es hora de entrar en acción-

-bien, la misión es en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, es hacia el norte y debemos apresuranos si queremos llegar para hoy-

-emm, no lo creo- interrumpió Itachi- es muy tarde como para que lleguen, apresuren su paso y acampen en medio bosque, cuidado con los lobos, son muchos y algunos muy fuertes-

-Itachi tiene razón, necesitamos apurarnos y acampar después-

-bueno, creo que su entrenamiento ha acabado, gracias por llamarnos, fue divertido- dijo Ace- Itachi, vamonos-

-si, solo debo decirle unas palabras al chico- volteó a ver a Natsu- recuerda chico, si alguien te ret a unduelo, acéptalo y si vas perdiendo, expulsa tu verdadero ser, lcha por lo que mas quieras entendido?- Dijo Itachi convencido

-eso haré- respondió Natsu con una cara de seriedad

-bien, tengo que irme, hasta pronto chicos – dijo Ace

Gildarts y Natsu se despidieron cortésmente y tomaro sus cosas

Ace e Itachi desaparecieron en las hiervas y arbustos que había cerca

-bien, y que tal el cico?- preguntó itachi

-tiene ungran espiritu, es muy fuerte-

-je, Gildarts tndra que ponerse a entrenar tambien si quiere seguir siendo fuete- bromeó el joven.

Bien Natsu, es hora de partir, son como las 17 hrs si caminamos unas 3 hrs llegaremos a itad del bosque, de esta forma podremos avanzar y para mañana llegaremos- dijo Gildarts

-si, en eso tienes razón, debemos presurarnos si queremos llegar pronto-

Ambos magos partiern en dirección al norte. Caminaron durante las tres horas, durante ese momento, observaban al bosque, su belleza, su tono verde, y algunos animales se asomaban al ver gente pasar por allí.

-y bien Natsu- dijo Gildarts para romper el silencio- que intenciones tienes con mi hija?- preguntó serio

Natsu se sorojó- pues tengo, buenas inteciones, Cana es una mujer hermosa y no pienso lastimarla- dijo contento el joven

-Ya veo, así que si la cuidarás- dio el viejo.

-Por supuesto- dijo NATSU- es mi prioridad

-llamame curioso y preguntón pero… ya tubieron intimidad?- preguntó comicamente elviejo

-no creo que sea algo que te importe- dijo Natsu

-tienes raón, es solo qe es mi hija y pues me preocupa

-Gildarts… nos cnocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy ese tipo de hombres, aparte de ella, ninguna mujer me importa- dijoserio el dragonslayer,

-con eso me convenciste. –dijo Gildarts, -ahora te acepto-

-gracias- dijo Natsu mientras sehían caminando- oh, mira, el atardecer

-valla, el ocaso es hermoso desde aquí, dijo Gildartd mienras con una mano se cubría la frente para que lediera sombra a sus ojos.

¨ojalá Cana observara esto ¨ pensó Natsu

EN A ISLA TENROUJIMA

Cana combatía contra Gray, al parecer se les pusieron difícil a las dos magas.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CIELO!- gritaba Wendy mientras lanzaba su ataque al espiritu celestial

Leo por su parte lo rechazó con un puñetazo, Cana tenía dificutades con Gray, ninguna carta acertaba ene. Chico creador de hielo. Lanzó una sere de cartas al chico, quien las esquivó, excetuando una,que tenía un efecto ralentizador en el curpo del chico quien eventualmente se hizo lento y ya no podía esquivar aquellas cartas.

-tch… esto es difícil- decá el joven

Cana lanzó otra carta al pelinegro, otra de sueño y de esta forma venció a Gray.

Wendy lanzo otro rugido al espiritu celestial quien lo esquivó hacia atrás conun salo, lamentablemente atrás estaba cana, esperandolo con otra carta de sueño, -rayos!- gritó leo antes de caer dormido

-leo ya no puede pelear, de esta forma, la ganadora es Cana Alberona ¡!- gritó el viejo para evidenciar la victoria de la castaña.

VOLVIENDO CON NATSU.

Natsu y Gildarts han hecho la casa de campaña y la cena para acampar, Natsu se encargó de la fogata.

Ambos estan en sus respectivas bolsas.

Comenzaron a comer, ambos devoraron su alimento y dejaron aquel conejo literalmente asta los huesos. Tanto Gildarts como el pelirosa estaba cansados asi que decidieron ir a dormir temprano.

Era media noche, Gildarts roncaba, pero Natsu veía el firmamento muy atento, como si quisiera que algo pasara entonces recordó las palabras de itachi

\- recuerda chico, si alguien te reta a un duelo, acéptalo y si vas perdiendo, expulsa tu verdadero ser, lucha por lo que mas quieras entendido?-

¨por lo que mas quiera¨ pensó elpelirosa, entonces se acordó de Cana y la carta que le dio. La tomó, le aplicó magia y esperó los resultados

Para su suerte, Cana y wendy jugaban a una guerra de almohadas en esos momentos, ambas reían alegremente, Cana notó que la carta brillaba ¨es el¨ pensó, se puso feliz, esbozó una sonrisa y tomo la carta para aplicarle magia.

De la carta se proyectó la ara de Natsu

-como esta la muer as linda del mundo?- preguntó muy romantico el chico

-baka, haras que me sonroje- contesto cana sonrojada- y bien, gracias

-eso me alegra Cana, que tal los examenes de clase S?

-fatal, he perdido en la primr ronda- dijo triste

Wendy notó la mentira

-ay, amor… no te desanimes por eso, para mi tu eres fuerte y perfecta y con eso basta- dijo Natsu-

-cuando volveras?- preuntó Cana

-en mil años- dijo Natsu alegre

-baka… dime la verdad

-ciertamente no estoy seguro-

-buen, quisiera habla mas cotigo pero el sueño me vence así que debo dormir- dijo Cana mientras bostezaba y le guiñaba un ojo- adios bebe, te extraño, hay tanto que quierp hacer contigo- dijo Cana provocando al Dragonslayer.

-adiós.- dijo Natsu sonrojado

La comunicación se perdió, Cana se acostó junto con Wendy para ir a dormir.

Natsu po su parte aúnveía el firmamento, escuchaba el sonido que os grilos provocaban, el ruido que durgía del viento al mecer las cops de los arboles, todo era tranquilo, todo era paz, así estuvo durante unrato, reflexionando, en unsilencio, observó la luna, brillante grande, como siempre, obsevó la oscuridad, los arboles,todo era hermoso para el, el solo disfrutaba la vida, disfrutaba el momento, disfrutaba la noche, la soledad que sentía, la tranquilidad y la paz.

Como cuando uno sale a ver las estrellas de nohe se explica a si mismo muchas cosas, como si todo estuviera resuelto, como si el mundano no importara. Cuando te preguntas, que hay alla afuera?, y la respuesta siempre e la misma… luego lo haberiguaré. Eso sentía Natsu y la tranquiliad y serenidad invadian su mente, era algo hermoso.

Pronto, el dragn slayer fue vencio por el sueño y tuvo que ir a dormirse, con una gran sonrisa, por haber visto a Cana una vez mas.

Al siguiente día, el pelicafé se paró temprano y se fue a unriachuelo que habia ahí cerca. El dragonslayer seguía dormido y Gildarts no lo quiso despertar.

¨que tato has avanzado Natsu¨pensó gidarts… ¨realmente hice o correcto al traerte a esta misión?¨ se preguntaba muy raramente el viejo.

Se bañó alli y justo cuando se staba vistiendo lo alcanzó el pelirosa

-OE… Gildarts!- gritó Natsu desde lejos anunciando su llegada- yo tambien quiero mojarme- dijo alegre

Gildarts se sorprendió de que el pelirosa lo encontrara tan facielmente, luego recordó que es un dragonslayer y por eso sus sentidos estan mejor orientados que alguien normal…- valla Natsu, si que me encontraste- dijo Gildarts

-mhm… no fue difícil, solo seguí tu olor- dijo Natsu alegre

-je, si que eres bueno haciendo esto verdad- preguntó Gildarts

Si, jejej- respondió el pelirosa

-bien, dime curioso pero… como te enamoraste de Cana?- preguntó Gildarts

-Gildarts…- Ntsu se sonrojó…- eto… -agachó la cabeza- desde que entré al gremio, me encontré con ella, jugabamos reíamos e incluso llorabamos juntos, ambos por nuestros padres- Natsu rió un poco- pero verás, ella es muy atractiva, la mejor mujer del gremio-

Gildarts lo interrumpió- espera… tambien esta Erza, ella te confesó sus sentimientos. Esta Mirajane, ella es muy hermosa, esta incluso Lissana, con ella pasabas mas tiempo. Esta Lucy, Incluso Laki, esta Wendy… porque Cana?- preguntó serio

-Cana me usta, y es la unica aparte de Erza que se atrevió a decirlo, me enamore de ella, o es una ley Gildarts, pero… cuando de verdad amas a alguien, no lo cambias por nada… Erza, Mira, Lissana, Lucy, Laki o Wendy, todas son muy hermosas, pero no solo la belleza enamora, Cana tiene algo especial, es por ello que la amo.-

Gildart quedó impactado- valla, quería ver si de verdad la amabas y con eso me doy cuenta de que si-

-por supuesto, la amo mas que nada- dijo Natsu alegre- mas que mi propia vida- esto lo dijo serio, dando a entender que era cierto.

-y cuentame mas sobre tu y ella-

-pues verás, con ella di miprimer beso-

-encerio?-

-si-

-y como fue

FLASBACK

Podemos ver a Natsu de pequeño, este corre hacia el bosque donde se encuentra la foto de Erza y Gray, sin darse cuenta de que es seguido por cierta castaña interesada en ver que hace.

Se para en seco con lagrimas en los ojos porque hace un mmento había discutido conErza sobre igneel y a el no le gusta tocar esos temas

-Igneel… yo se que ellos nome ceen y que son unos tontos por pensar que tu moriste, yo se que tu eres muy fuerte y que les taparias la boca… dame la fuerza necesaria para taparselas- pidió a grtos el joven- almenos dame tu dirección y yo iré a buscarte!-

Cana no pudo aguantar, ver a su amado llorando, no resistió mas y fue a darle un abrazo al chico.

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos y se sorprendió de sentir el cuerpo de la chica- Cana- dijo parando su llanto en seco-

-te comprendo Natsu… se como te sientes, -dijo la castaña mientras derramab lagrimas- se que se siene que tu padre te abndone y no puedas encontrarlo, en mi caso, no se lo puedas decir-

-Cana- dijo Natsu sorprendido

-a veces también me pongo a llorar por mi debilidad de no poderselo decir-

-quien es tu padre?- preguntóNatsu ientras se limpiaba las mejillas y sejaba de llorar

-mi padre tu lo conoces, es del gremio, pasas todo el tiemp con el-

-eh?... no me digas que…- Natsu se quedó pensando un rato, luegollegó a la conclusión, Cana adivino su pensamiento y asintió con la cabeza…- no me digas que…. Yo soy tu padre!-

Cana le dio un gran golpe e la nuca al chico- Baka!, tu no lo eres ¡!, no ses estúpido!. Mi padre es Gldarts

Natsu dio un granerito y calló de lleno al suelo- oye!. Porque lo hiciste?... un mmento…tu padre es Gildarts!?- preguntó impresionado el mago de fuego

-si, aunque, no se lo digas a nadie- dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba ñla mirada,.- Aparte de mi, eres el único que lo sabe. Asi que porfaor guarda el secreto-

-descuida, soy toda una tumb, no le digo nada a nadie. Pero… porque soy el uico?-

Cana se sonrojó… -pues veras…- dijo agachado la mirada- yo… eto… tu… emm…-

-ya dilo!- dijo Natsu impaciente

-tu me gustas Natsu Dragneel!- gritó la chica antes de querer salir corriendo.

Justo al darse la vuelta, sintió como un brazo la detenía- espera…- dijo Natsu sorprendido- tu tambien me gustas-

La castaña briólos ojo como platos tras escuchar esa declaración (y como no, a quien no le gustaría confesar sus sentimientos y ser correspondidó?)

-Natsu…estoy apenada no se que hacer…-

-Erza me contó que en un libro leyó que hay que besarnos… dijo Natsu-

-eso dijo?-

-si, cuando le pregunté sobreel amor me dijo que cuando dos personas se amaban, se daban besos y tenían hijos-

-pero… somos muy pequeños para tener hijos-

-intentemos- dijo Natsu con su sonrisa

-si- dijo Cana sonrojada pero conuna sonrisa

Ambos se acercaron uno al otro y prepararon sus labios, entonces hicieron contacto y comenzó aquel beso. Un beso lleno de amor y gozo.

Ambos pequeños se separaron y no entablaron contacto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-valla, aí que tu le dise el primer eso a mi Cana-chan,- dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa.

-si- respondió Natsu

-je, me alegro de que así fuera. Por ahora, etoy tranquilo d que Cana halla tenido un gran amigo como tu- Gildarts sonrió- Gracias, Natsu.-

FIN AMIGOS. BUENO, COMO ME ESTOY DEDICANDO DE LLENOS AL OTRO FIC, DISCULPEN, PERO SI VOY A ASEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE SEA MAS CORTA, DE VERDAD PERDON, PERO QUIRO QUE HALLA MAS TRAMA Y DEJARLOS PICADAS JAJA XD, BUENO DE TODAS FORMAS, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, AQUÍ TIENEN MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD JAJA. BUENO, PUES SI, VOY A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, QUE FINAL NI QUE NADA, SLO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SERÁN MAS CORTOS. USTEDES DICULPEN SER ESCRITOS NO ES FACIL, Y MENOS CON UNA MAQUINA DEL 2001 JAJA.


	8. OVA 2 FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFCITION, BUENO MIREN, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CORTITO, APENAS LO ESCRIBI HOY, Y BUENO, MAS QUE NADA ES UNA ESPECIE DE OVA PARA CELEBRAR ESTE FIN DE AÑO, EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y BUENO, HAY QUE SEGUIR.

LA MEJOR PAREJA- OVA ESPECIAL

-Cana, donde dejo esto?- pregunto Natsu cargando unas cajas llenas de adornos

-ponlos detrás de esa silla- dijo la chica castaña mientras limpiaba la casa de los Dragneel

-si- dijo el pelirosa siguiendo las órdenes de su amada

Nos encontramos en Magnolia, son vísperas de navidad y Cana y su novio, Natsu están arreglando su hogar, ya que poco después irán a pasarla al gremio, en donde Mirajane junto con los demás integrantes están adornando de muy buena gana.

Después de un momento Cana y Natsu terminaron de arreglar su casa y se fueron al bar del gremio, estaba siendo atendido por la camarera más hermosa de la ciudad, nada más y nada menos que la hermosísima, Mirajane Strauss.

-hola Mira- dijo el Ds mientras se sentaba

-hola Mirajane- dijo Cana sentándose al lado del mago- me das una cerveza por favor- dijo la chica

-si- dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba un tarro y lo llenaba- toma, tu, quieres algo?- dijo Mira viendo a Natsu

-si, a ella- dijo Natsu volteando a ver a su novia, Cana por su parte escupió la bebida para quedar sonrojada por el comentario de Natsu

-enserio- dijo limpiándose la boca- sueles ser demasiado tierno, y siempre encuentras la forma de superarte, no termino de acostumbrarme- dijo la chica volteándolo a ver- pero, me encanta- dijo tomando su mentón para darle un beso

Después de terminar el beso, Natsu dijo- a mí también me encanta, amor, hoy es noche buena- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-por supuesto, yo te enseñare de donde viene el termino ¨bu-e-na¨ - dijo la chica deletreando la palabra haciendo un énfasis provocativo y coqueto

-me encantaría saberlo- dijo Natsu volviendo a sellar sus labios en un beso, lleno de amor y deseo

-Vamos, a celebrar… FELIZ NAVIDAD!- grito Erza ya algo ebria mientras incitaba al gremio a divertirse

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritaron al unísono todos

Todo el gremio entro en una celebración inmediata sillas, mesas e incluso magos volaban de par en par, de un lado a otro, y gritos, festejos y canciones, se hacían presentes en aquel gremio, lleno de alegría y gozo. El maestro se embriago de inmediato, y Cana le hizo compañía, después de todo, prometió darle a Natsu una noche de sexo si este la dejaba embriagarse, salamandra lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, pues quería disfrutar de Cana toda la noche, aquella… increíble noche

Y así transcurrió la noche, después de celebrar como locos, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casa, y Natsu llevaba cargando a Cana como costal, pues la chica estaba tan ebria que no podía caminar, llegaron a su residencia, aquella cabaña que ahora estaba adornada con un… toque femenino, el chico abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro, dejo a Cana en la cama y fue al baño, al regresar, miro que cana estaba esperándolo, sin ropa más que con el bra y las pantis- esto querías no?- dijo la chica

-Cana… pero tú estabas…- dijo el chico sorprendido

-dormida?- dijo cana- Ha, Cana Alberona no se cae por algo así, solo no quería caminar, me gusta que me cargues… en fin, lo hacemos?- dijo la chica mirándolo seductoramente

-sin dudas- dijo Natsu mientras e comenzaba a desvestir

Se acercó a la chica, le quito el sostén, y luego en pantis, lamio uno de sus pezones, y con el otro jugaba y lo amasaba, después bajo a su vagina, esa vagina que al chico le encantaba su color rosado y ese olor embriagante que la cubrían, lo enamoraba perdidamente, la lamio, la saboreo, sintió su calor, su sabor y su textura, analizo el olor, el color, con su lengua la penetro para sentirla más. La chica lanzo un gemido, que mostraba la habilidad de Natsu para hacerla sentir bien

Continuo así durante un rato hasta provocar que Cana tuviera un orgasmo, después se le emparejo, y de una le metió el pene, solo para que Cana se corriera una vez más y sintiera esa gran coa entrar y desgarrar su estrecha vagina, la chica seguía sorprendida por el tamaño, y se dejó llevar, se empalo más en la hombría de Natsu y este se comenzó a mover

Siguieron así un rato hasta que Natsu llego a correrse dentro de ella. Después la puso en cuatro y la penetro por el ano, la chica estaba llena de su semen por la vagina y el joven aun tenía mucho que dar, se corrió mucho más en su estrecha y cálida entrada trasera y aun así no le bastaba, la joven tuvo que hacer más orales, hasta terminar empapada prácticamente de la semilla de su hombre, estaba enamorada del después de todo.

Aun así, continuaron teniendo una noche llena de sexo. Vaginal, oral y anal.

Después de esa noche Natsu despertó con una mirada de satisfacción, así como Cana con una de sorpresa y gozo, ya que como decía la castaña, su vagina y su ano no se acostumbraban al tamaño y forma del miembro de Natsu

Así fue como despertaron, con algo de resaca, desayunaron y se fueron de nuevo al gremio a ver a los soldados caídos, haber quien había sobrevivido, llegaron y encontraron el gremio de cabeza pues todo era un desastre, incluso gray y juvia yacían desnudos tirados ahí

-vaya… sí que se divirtieron- dijo Cana mirando sorprendida el gremio

-eso parece, en fin, me gustaría saber, como fue que llegaron a tales locuras- dijo Natsu señalando a Juvia y Gray tirados apenas despertando

-no preguntes… tu y yo lo hacemos diario- dijo Cana

-lo sé, pero no en medio del gremio ni por la noche… y la vez que lo hicimos, no dejamos rastro- dijo el pelirosa muy alegre e inocentemente, lo cual mataba a Cana quien solo le veía, reía y se enamoraba más de el

-pues tienes razón- dijo la chica, en fin… si así fue en estos momentos, no me quiero imaginar cómo será en año nuevo- dijo la chica

-pues…- dijo Natsu- que te digo, quedaran destrozados- rio

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Todos se preparaban para pasarla bien aquel día, Cana, Natsu y Mirajane estaban repartiendo galletas a los niños, mientras que los demás estaban adornando el gremio, todos estaban activos, iban de aquí para allá, cargando cosas, conversando, adornando, estaban muy alegres

-bien, esta es la última- dijo Mirajane mientras le daba el último paquete de galletas a una niña, quien tomo la bolsa y se fue- Natsu, podrías ir a sacar el pavo del horno?- pregunto Mirajane mientras veía al Dos

-por supuesto Mira- dijo el chico, quien inmediatamente se fue a sacar el pavo

El hecho fue que cuando Natsu lo puso en la mesa, mágicamente los magos de FT se sentaron para comer, y es que ya todos estaban hambrientos por el trabajo, ya era de noche, el horario perfecto para empezar a cenar

Todos los magos comenzaron a cenar, conversaban, reían, jugaban, hacían caras chistosas, Mirajane canto una canción, gaje quiso cantar otra, en fin, todo un lio

Que comience la fiesta- dijo erza

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Gritaron todos al unísono

BIEN AMIGOS, ALGO CORTA ESTA OVA, EN FIN QUERIA DESPEDIR EL AÑO, CON ESTO, Y QUE SUPIERAN LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR, LO ACABO DE CREAR HOY, NORMALMENTE ME PIENSO LOS CAPITULOS Y LUEGO LOS ESCRIBO, ESTA VEZ NO ES ASI XD EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LA ESTEN PASANDO MUY BIEN, EN EL PAIS DONDE ESTEN, DISFRUTEN ESTE DIA EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS SUYOS, LO SUBI EN ESTE FIC, PARA QUE NO PIERDAN ESPERAZNAS, SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, Y SI NO, SOLO SUBIRE UN CAPITULO MAS, TERMINANDO EL FIC PARA COMENZAR CON LOS OTROS QUE TENGO, VAMOS A SEGUIR ADELANTE, Y BUENO, HAY QUE FESTEJAR, ENTONCES SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE, DEJEN SU REVIEW, SOLO QUERIA TERMINAR ESTE AÑO ASI, Y DESPEDIR ESTE 2016 PARA EL AÑO QUE VIENE, VOY A ESTAR MAS ACTIVO, LES SUGIERO ENTREN A FANFICTION MAS SEGUIDO PORQUE VOY A PONERME LAS PILAS Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN, SE DESPIDE ICHIMARU TSOUSKE DE ESTE AÑO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, RECOMIENDEN EL FIC, SIGANLO, AGREGUEN A FAV. Y POR FAVOR, DENLE OPORTUNIDAD A MIS OTROS FICS, TENGO OTRO DE FAIRY TAIL UNO DE ONE PIECE Y OTRO MAS DE BLEACH, ADIOS!


End file.
